Illuminate
by Zilla0128
Summary: A lone dragon with an element long gone explores the world repaired by the purple dragon and he will slowly find history about his past, and his element. It does not come without trouble, an entity from the war with a misguided sense of justice seeks to hunt the dragon and the Savior of the Realms... Spyro.
1. Lumière

**A/N: Hello all, this is my second fanfic. Definitely much better then my previous and "testy" first. R&R, and Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

* * *

**"Ad Lucem."**

** Illuminate**

** Chapter 1: Lumière**

* * *

The dragon didn't know how long has it been. Some time ago, the world was breaking apart literally, things were chaotic. He knew about the war, but he only knew it was a war. He didn't know the details about it though. But that didn't matter anymore. The world had began to fix itself, chunks of the world slowly reconnected, drifting towards pre-designated locations. He could feel all the movement. So perhaps it was the time to come out again. The dragon eyes darted to an opening of the cave, the light shined through without much obstruction. The exit of his home... He got up and took small paces towards the exit, closing his eyes as the light blinded him. His white scales reflected majestically against the light.

He reached the entrance of the cave and opened his eyes before looking away as the light burned his eyes due to the amount of time he spent in the cave. He took the time to adjust his eyes. After a moment the dragon looked around. Desolation. That was the view. There many dead trees and the land was reduced to lifeless ground and inanimate objects. The sky was grey and cloudy. Dust flew around him, covering the young dragon. The land stunk with the smell of burnt objects. The white dragon sighed, disheartened by the view. His gaze landed on a small plant. A plant, a healthy plant, completely untouched by whatever caused the fire.

He scanned the area before walking down to the plant and examined it. Noticing how it was unscathed it was, the dragon looked at his paw and raised it. Taking in a deep breath he moved his paw over the plant. His paw then glowed brightly as he released a burst of energy. Around him, the area grew with vegetation. Suddenly, it started to rain. Thunder boomed loudly shortly after. The dragon watched the rain drop around him, he sniffed the air. Grabbing in the moist scent the rain made. The dirt around him became moist and muddy. His scales were wet, and yet, shining. The sun was still there radiating with pure energy, shining as if today was the start of a new tomorrow.

The white dragon walked around, curious about the rain, he knew about rain of course, he just didn't see it often. So every time it rained, he would explore and see how different places would be. How nature would interact with rain. But before he could do that, he had to check something. the dragon spread his wings out and flew back into the cave and waited a moment, letting his eyes readjust to the dark cave. There was books around the floor, some closed, some open. The dragon noticed he was still wet, he didn't care at the moment. He was going back out soon anyways. There was a hiss as he felt an animal wrap around his foreleg. He looked down and smiled briefly, "Hey Vipek, nice to see your awake too."

The snake hissed softly as if he was greeting his larger friend. It crawled up to the dragon's wing and hung there. The dragon went back to what he was doing. He paused for a moment, a dusty old book caught his eye. He grabbed it, holding it in front of his face. "Light: The Pure Element," was the title, he opened the book and skimmed through it. This book talked about his element, it really didn't tell him anything new except the history of his element. He felt his pet crawl down and away. Not unusual of course. Vipek always went hunting around this time. The dragon read through his history thoroughly, noting anything that might concern him later.

The dragon closed the book after a couple of minutes, he decided to study on it a bit more later. For now, it was time to explore the rain. He walked out of the cave and looked around briefly before gliding down to ground level. The area was still desolated, and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. Vegetation grew yes, but slowly. The white dragon decided to head west, hopefully there will be something he could entertain himself with. As he walked he felt the mud against his paws. It felt moist and squishy. The feeling was okay, it wasn't something he hated or liked.

He walked for what seemed like hours, trying to enjoy what the rain offered. The sun was slowly descending. It's rays of light were leaving, the dragon decided to stop and catch dinner. It didn't matter what he caught as long as it was a sizable meal. Howls rang through the night as he ran in the darkness. He was looking for prey and apparently others were too. He caught sight of a rabbit within minutes, it was nourishing on some plant. The dragon crouched, rabbits were quite hard to get close to. But if you managed to get in reach then, it was an easy meal. He slowly approached the rabbit, making his steps as silent as possible.

It raised its ears, the rabbit heard something obviously. The dragon stopped, thinking it was his fault. He heard a loud growl as a wolf suddenly leapt out and caught the rabbit by its throat before it could get the chance to flee. It shook the rabbit violently before dropping it. Blood leaked out of the wolf's maw, it howled briefly. The dragon was slightly irked by the fact something else stole his prey. But everyone has to eat, yet, he was quite tempted to steal the rabbit from the wolf. But he didn't when he saw two young wolf pups running out of a nearby bush. They yipped and jumped in excitement as the older wolf dropped the rabbit.

He couldn't steal from a parent feeding his or her child. Even if his life depended on it. The pups started to feast on the rabbit, they ate it with great hunger. The dragon knew wolves were weary of dragons, as his kind is the "superior" predator. He waited for the wolves to leave, he still hadn't caught dinner and he was starving. He almost wanted to leap out and steal the pups food. Cruel, it was too cruel to do. Instead he enviously watched the pups finish the rabbit. They yipped once more before following their parent back to the bushes. Once the dragon thought they were completely out of the area he resumed his hunting. He continued walking around for more hours before finally, he spotted a deer. He licked his lips in anticipation, he was starving and, nothing... nothing... besides his morals or standards are stopping him.

Once again he went into a "predator" stance. Slowly and silently he closed in for the kill. He smiled in delight as he crept close. Once he was in range the deer lifted its head and saw the white dragon as he leapt at it. The dragon couldn't hold back his primal instincts, he latched on the deers neck, spraying blood everywhere. He cut a vein apparently, the deer struggled fiercely as the dragon held on. More wolves howled, it seemed as if they were howling in a pattern because every time they howled another would respond. Like a song, or a lament. The dragon let go as he sensed the deer give up moments after. It knew it could not delay the inevitable.

The white dragon walked up the deer, whose life was fading away as it laid on the grass. "I shall not forget the meal you provided me today. You will be remembered as a prey of mine. May the light guide your path into eternal bliss." He bowed his head in respect before his eyes turned white and glowed intensely. He remained like this until he raised his right paw and light released from it; almost forming a step way to the skies. His eyes lost their glow and faded, he took a deep breath before feasting upon his meal while quietly enjoying the now, silent night. When he finished the wind was blowing in a melancholic state, as if it was mourning the events that transpired during the night.

The dragon decided to go back before it was completely dark. He looked around once more before spreading his wings and flying back. When he got into back to the cave he yawned, before laying down on a pile of leaves. He felt quite tired, because of this, he let the overwhelming command of sleep take over.

* * *

_"He is not ready to move back in with the rest! He is too naïve! Who knows what will happen to him," a masculine voice said._

_"Give him time, he is the last of us. If he fades away from this world..." replied a feminine voice._

_There was a long, low sigh from the male. "Very well, for now, we shall continue watching him. Guide him if needed."_

_"Why wouldn't I? He is my progeny..." The female voice replied, with an teasing hint._

_"Our progeny. Not just yours."_

* * *

The white dragon woke up, stretching his limbs. He let out a relaxed breath, it was the dawn of a new day, again. The cave was silent as he paced around, trying to decide his next course of action. Vipek, his snake was slithering around the leaves, hissing every few seconds. The dragon directed his gaze at his pet. "Vipek, don't mess up the leaves. I just fixed them." The snake stopped in reply and coiled up. Flicking its tongue in a mischievous manner.

"I'll find something for you as a treat later. But for now..." The dragon trailed off as he started to go deep into the cave. This part of the cave was a mystery to him, he only found refuge within the outer layers by the entrance. The dragon found himself deeper in the ancient library. He wasn't sure how old this place was, but to guess. It was probably five hundred to a thousand years old. There were many book shelves, they hung with cobwebs, and dust collected on those, creating an old, ancient atmosphere. He gently moved a claw down one shelf. When he removed his claw there was a multitude of dust on his claw. Gathering a small breath, he blew down his claw, watching the dust evanescence. It's still dark, he could hardly see. The dragon made a mental note to fix this problem when he could. Of course, there was a temporary solution.

But if used for an extended amount of time it could be exhausting. The dragon thought about it for moment. Having made his decision he closed his eyes until he felt a small surge of power. His eyes opened, they glowed intensely as light surged from his body. It flew out in many directions animating themselves as orbs. It possibly lighted the entire cave system up. The dragon looked around. Everything was lit bright by the light. He grinned triumphantly before continuing deeper.

He wasn't sure how long this would last, but he might as well take advantage of it while he still can. Although, the dragon felt there was no clear objective for going this deep in the cave, curiosity calls perhaps?

Or was something calling to him? Something that felt familiar. He continued along the path, more and more bookshelves shined as the light slowly passed through them. All of them were dusty and untouched. Cobwebs hung everywhere to the point where he had to step through them.

What was this place? Was it some sort of ancient library? As more questions entered the dragon's head, the less he felt that he knew the place. It felt foreign now. He continued down until the light stopped at a small pool that was held by marble. It was rectangular by shape, the water was oddly enough, crystal clear. Yet, it emitted a strong, powerful aura of energy. The dragon peered inside, he could see his own reflection. His brown eyes seemed to glow slightly as he stared in the pool.

The pool seemed to be whispering to him after a couple of moments. Otherwise he wouldn't be hearing voices right? The white dragon looked around making sure he was by himself. No one. Perplexed, the dragon felt the pool call him again. He hesitated, something felt wrong about this pool. After a few moments he made up his decision and peered in once more. A bright flashed suddenly erupted from the pool. It pushed the dragon to the ground. He closed his eyes as it grew brighter, a loud humming noise came from the light.

There was a loud "whoosh" as segments of light soared by the dragon. Seemingly flying in random directions. He walked backwards, confused about the situation. What came next was something he didn't expect. A shock wave emitted from the pool, sending the dragon back. He rolled a bit before hitting his head on a rock, slumping; he felt immense pain his head. His vision blurred. Next, he was forced out of his physical body, everything became black until it flashed to a scene. There were two dragons, one male, and one female. Both had the same scale color as he did, pure white. The only way you could tell the difference between the two, was eye color and structure. The two dragons seemed to be conversing.

* * *

_"Illumielle, the egg! What about the egg?" The male asked frantically, waving his tail anxiously._

_The dragoness in front of him gave him a sad smile. "It will have to stay here. We've been called, its our duty to defend dragon kind." She said, gently wrapping her tail around an egg._

_The male seemed unsure and nevertheless, furious; but not at the dragoness. "Damn the war! If it wasn't for the purple dragon Malefor this wouldn't be happening now! Besides, how will the egg keep warm?" He asked, "Both of us wouldn't be here to keep it warm."_

_Illumielle, the dragoness, gestured to a pool. "There is one way..."_

_The male seemed surprised by what she implying, "The pool? It's a viable option but..."_

_"But what Solris?" She replied before gently picking up the egg. Her sky blue eyes sparkled with great concern. The dragon Solris, gazed into her eyes, his brown ones reflected off of hers. He knew not to question her decision but still... This is an entirely unexpected ordeal._

_Solris thought for moment, weighing all outcomes, "Very well... For you," he said reluctantly. She nodded at him before walking over to the pool. He followed her shortly after. She placed the egg once in the water before pulling it out. Then she gently laid it on the ground. Both dragons raised their paws opposite to the one in the front. Illumielle took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Solris did the same. Their paws glowed brightly as it enveloped the egg. It seemed to glow brighter and brighter until the scene faded._

* * *

The white dragon awoke, yelling loudly as he shot up from the floor. He took a minute to gain his sense before rubbing the back of his head. It ached with pain, most likely from the rock he hit his head on. The dragon reflected on the scene he witnessed. After a moment, tilted his head a bit to the side. "They never named me," he stared at the ground blankly, "They never named me?" He said again, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why?" The dragon asked nobody in particular. "I don't understand, is there something I'm missing?" The white dragon walked around mindlessly. Not caring about where he went. Just away from the pool, it only made him question his past. As he continued down a random path he found himself near an exit. The door was battered, cracked and rotten, as if someone took an axe to it and chopped the door ferociously, although light still does flow through it. Illuminating a small patch of the ground before him.

He decided to go outside to rid his mind of the thoughts that plagued him. He touched the door gently making sure it's still intact and stable. It creaked loudly before swaying open slowly. Suddenly a bolt sprung out and the door collapsed with a loud crash that caused the dragon to recoil in surprise. "How old is this stuff anyways?" He asked himself as he stepped outside. It was still morning, he watched as the clouds drifted by slowly. He began moving forwards in a steady pace, there was some ruins here. It appeared to be a village, or what's left of it. There were some abandoned houses, some were half burned, others were just demolished. He found old skeletal corpses of dragons and other creatures. He soon came across one that was all too familiar. He clutched his head in remembrance. It came back to him all too painfully.

* * *

_Fire had extended everywhere, black smoke covered the suns beams. Not letting one single ray of light through. The dragon walked along the catastrophe cautiously, smoke blurred his vision but, he could still see. The white dragon heard weeping, followed by some cries of pain. Someone is still alive! He instantly tracked its source back to a dragoness. One that was older than him. She gazed upon him, "Find him! Find my son for me, please! He could have not run off that far! Please, I beg you." Her voice turned into a whisper at the last few words, tears streamed down her cheeks. The dragon looked her with pity._

_"What happened? Can't you move?!" He asked, trying to see behind the dragoness. She grabbed his forepaw firmly._

_"There isn't time to explain, I can't move. I'm sorry," she gestured to a some debris on her back legs. He briefly examined them, before he could get a chance to act. She caught his attention again by speaking. "Just find my son and tell him his mother Frilia loves him very much. He's not much older than you! Please, take care of him..." She coughed lightly before shoving him out-of-the-way. More debris fell on the spot where the dragon previously saw her. He quickly got up and tried to look for Frilia son. Although, he was in shock from the her sudden demise. Making it hard for him to react properly._

* * *

To this day, he hadn't found her son. He searched endlessly though, in the end, he found some tracks along with some ape footprints. It lead to cliff... Where the tracks seemingly stopped. The only thing he found was some skeletal remains of some apes. He hadn't found any sign of her son since then. It pained him, knowing he failed to complete her request. He couldn't think about this, it really was one of the things he didn't like thinking about. Especially when his thoughts are already plagued. He shook his head to clear it before deciding to remove himself away from this place.

Going back to the same way he came, the dragon heard the little thuds rain made. Of course, it was raining again. Yet, it seemed to fit todays mood. It was nothing but revelations and forgotten memories which made up a gloomy atmosphere. The dragon still questioned everything he knew about himself. He did question why he exists in this world. Why? Is this how it's supposed to be? To live in a labyrinth of twists and turns that leave only more questions in the end. Is this how life is?

Those were most of the debates that raged inside his mind. The dragon didn't think of himself as a philosopher, the title just didn't fit him. But he knew he's kind of acting like one now. Actually, the biggest question for him so far is: Is there more dragons? He always thought he was probably one of the last, but now, he too, questioned it. Because, the only dragons he knew existed were Frilia, her son and those unfortunate ones who perished in the village?

When he reached the cave, he laid down on a spot with leaves. Right now he decided it was best to clear his head. He heard a hiss as his pet slithered next to him. The dragon watched the snake. "What do you think Vipek? Are we alone?" He whispered as he gently moved his claw up and down the snake. The snake hissed back in a positive way. "Really? You believe there's more of my kind that is still alive?" The snake hissed again, this time it coiled up, flicking its tongue every second. "I see... Perhaps I shouldn't be concerned with the future or the past, just with the present." He sighed and looked up, eyes gleaming with confidence, "I'm not alone, I just need to wait..." He went silent for a moment, talking to the snake was kind of absurd, he sometime felt as if he could understand the snake. At least, through the emotions the snake displayed. The silence continued, 'I just need to wait...' That sentence replayed in his head multiple times, he responded to it.

"And I need something to humor me..."

The dragon stared at the cave ceiling, "I know! I need to pull a prank or something! Wait... There's no one to pull a prank on." He stood up and stretched, "Great... What now?" The dragon had found a book that was dedicated to pranking, something he didn't know at the time. It intrigued him and eventually he started trying all sorts of contraptions and schemes that were dedicated to pranking. For that, he was always eager to try pranking anything, if not someone. To solve his problem, the dragon walked outside to the ground, on a nice little clearing near the cave. He went back to the cave briefly to get random objects. Knowing what he'll do with the objects he began setting the up on various rocks. He found a large, thick, wooden stick and used his claws to shape it similarly to an arrow. He looked at the makeshift targets before him.

He narrowed his eyes to ensure accuracy, for a moment he stood still, he kept his focus on an apple in front of him. A second later he picked up the arrow with his tail and hurled it towards the apple. It went straight through the apple, causing an average sized hole. He grinned as the apple fell over and plopped on the ground harmlessly.

The wind blew lightly indicating it would be a windy day later. He went up to the spot where the arrow laid. He picked it up and examined it. There was juice from the apple that covered the front, it gave off a sweet scent. It was a wonderful smell, he thought. "Too bad that was the only apple I had," he said to himself, slightly regretting his actions that demolished the apples core. Well... He did have a strong feeling that compelled him to do that, it's known as boredom to any living being that could experience it. When he moved his close to the apple, he began admiring the sweet, fresh scent of the apple on the arrow he repositioned himself on the very same spot he was on before he destroyed the apple.

He directed his gaze towards the next target. A berry, a much smaller target. This will be harder to hit, just because of its size. Repeating the same process that led to the apples demise he threw the makeshift arrow again. It caught the berry and impaled it to a tree. The white dragon immediately felt pleased. Watching the berry leak all of its fluids out only served as a boast to that. He decided to stop since he pretty much decimated all that he wanted too. The dragon heard something, he lifted his head up in the air, turning it to find the source. Once he identified the general location of the source he decided to trace it. It behind his home but where? It didn't matter, he would find this place regardless of location.

It lead him to a forest, it wasn't in the forest, it was beyond that. A scent similar to fire hit the dragon's nose. Odd, what could be burning that's not in the forest? The dragon examined the sky, and saw distant flashes, lights. Colorful lights. He heard loud pops as he went closer. Is that the cause of the smell? If not, then what? What is the bright, colorful, lights that made loud popping noises anyway? Curiosity took over the dragon he decided to find the source of the colorful lights. No matter how far it was, he had time on his paws. Not that time mattered anyways. He went into the forest ignoring his instincts that told him not to find the source. Something did feel ominous about the forest, it had a sense of insecurity. The dragon knew this place was unsafe. Yet. He still ignored his instincts, it's probably a stupid thing to do. The dragon realized that at least.

As he continued towards the source, he heard strange noises. Growls, almost territorial like, he stopped and looked around. His eyes flew from place to place. He heard a loud roar, it came from the right! The next thing he felt was pain, as he violently landed on the to the ground. Whatever it was, it held him firmly on the ground and snarled. The dragon managed to catch a glimpse of the creature on top of him. A wyvern? What the heck was it doing here? The last time he saw a wyvern was during the war. He didn't waste anymore time thinking, the dragon kicked the wyvern off him with great force stunning it briefly. He got up and ran before taking up to the air, taking advantage of his small window.

The wyvern recovered and followed him, it was right on his tail! The dragon made a loop and dashed at the wyvern with his claws extended. He aimed right at its side. The wyvern roared loudly as it felt the dragons claws pierce its side so suddenly. It shook itself furiously as the dragon held its side with a firm grip. The dragon released his hold and retreated to gain space before he tackled the wyvern with surprising speed. They plunged towards the ground at an astounding rate. Almost to the point were the dragon almost felt as he could run out of breath just from all the air getting into his lungs. He let go of the wyvern at the last second. It flew right into a large branch, which somehow impaled it. The dragon let out a gasp, he didn't expect that. The blood in his veins felt cold suddenly, the dragon killed something.

Somehow this tormented his mind and thoughts. He was a life-giver not a taker. Is the action he just committed an infraction of his morals? Was it right for him to take life and restore it to lesser beings? Like plants? He felt guilty, absolutely depressed. It slightly surprised that he didn't get hurt at all during the fight though. Except for the time that Wyvern knocked him down at the beginning. The dragon landed right next to the tree which the wyvern hung. It's blood was still dripping down the tree, leaving an awful stench. He looked down touched the blood with his paw. "What have I done?" He whispered silently as he examined the blood.

He had never killed anything before that was somewhat similar to one of his kind. Wyverns, he knew, are distantly related to dragons. It made him feel horrible. Is what he had done wrong? Or was simply kill or be killed? Could he have done something that wouldn't have killed the wyvern? Something that could change the outcome? He stared at the blood with a sorrowful expression. This event certainly had an effect on his mind, but will it stay with him to the end? He wanted to get away from this. To forget about it and to drive his thoughts away from this. That was his first thought, but he couldn't just ignore the popping noises. They brought him here in the first place. It was ether go back or continue forward. He decided to go with the latter.

He ran way from the incident as fast a possible to ignore what he just went through. Soon enough, he found himself at the edge of the forest. What laid before him though, was a magnificent surprise. A large city... There was the source of the popping, bright, colorful explosions that left a great impression on the dragon. It was overwhelming, in the far middle of the city was a large festival. He couldn't tell what it was though. The city was celebrating something, although, what it is, is something he didn't know. He felt captivated still by the massive scale of this festival, the lights, the "poppers" as he called them and so much more. He immediately felt compelled to wander in the city, he looked back at his home. It's the only thing keeping him from going to that city.

He kept glancing back and forth between the two choices. Home, or city? He went with the former choice because his home was one of the things that mattered to him. Besides, his curiosity can be satisfied later. He turned around and walked back. Taking the occasional glances at the direction of the city. Little did he know, he was going to come back to the city soon enough.

The day soon became night, the dragon was still not home, he felt unsafe. Not because it was night. No, it's because he isn't at familiar territory. Everything felt unfamiliar. He knew he wasn't lost. Follow the moon and watch the sun's light fall. Was his way of getting back to home. The saying came from his observations when he was going home at night in the past. After what seemed like hours, he saw the first glimpse of home. Feeling excited, he rushed forwards almost wildly. He went up and climbed up the familiar steps and stopping right when he got inside. He then stretched before laying down on his pile of leafs. He heard his pet, slither around the area. It didn't bother him, Vipek always did the most strangest things during night. He too, found it strange when he first noticed it. He stared at the ground blankly, obviously still troubled by recent events.

Maybe he was being too sensitive to everything, maybe he need to change some of his stances on killing. What he did was self-defense yes, but still, he could have incapacitated the wyvern instead. But wouldn't that mean it would die a long, painful death? So perhaps it was better to end its life quickly. The dragon decided it was best to stop and get some sleep. He closed his eyes and stretched before staying still.

* * *

_"He doesn't have a name still."_

_"Don't worry, he will find one, the name he was given is now meaningless. I'm quite sure he'll chose a name that will mean something to him."_

_"Hmm, we'll see."_

* * *

"Hello? Is anybody there?" The white dragon woke up from the sound of the voice. He turned his head towards the source, it was a male voice, someone around his age. He hesitated to reply. Who's out there and how did they find his home? "Hello?" The dragon decided to reply back, it was worth trying.

"... Yes, there is someone present in this... Cave." There was sound of climbing before a loud grunt could be heard. The white dragon tensed, he was finally meeting someone he could actually talk to and yet he felt the need to keep his guard up. Up on the entrance of the cave was another dragon, his shadow was easily distinguished. The dragon's scales were dark red and were covered with dirt. His wings are golden-yellow. His lightly orange-colored belly was hardly visible in the darkness of the cave. He has two horns that slightly slant down. His tail flicked around his back anxiously, his hazel eyes reflected his anxious posture. Their eyes met briefly.

"Hello... The name's Fynir and you are?" He said quite calmly, already greeting the white dragon as if he wasn't a threat. He had a friendly smile.

The dragon didn't know how to respond, he simply redirected his brown eyes away. Refusing to even make eye contact.

"What's the matter?" Fynir asked, he walked closer, as he had difficulty getting a complete view of the dragon before him. It confused him why the dragon was acting this way, but he intended to find out.

"I... Don't have a name..." He replied almost shamefully, the dragon noticed something peculiar about Fynir's left wing as one if his eyes managed to catch a small glimpse.

"What? How do you not have a name?" Replied Fynir hastily, he was concerned already. A dragon living a solitary life in a cave was strange enough. But one without a name? Absurd.

"I don't know. I just don't. It didn't matter back then." The wing, it was missing its entire membrane. That's the thing that seemed odd, and it means the Fynir is flightless... How does he survive in this world? It shocked the white dragon, he had a hard time believing this. This dragon survived without flight...

"Well, until you can come up with a name... I'm going to call you..." He examined the dragons white scales. Noticing how he was purely white, save for his eyes, tail, and horns. His face lit up as answered, "Whitey." He smiled innocently.

"Whitey?" The dragon raised a brow, truly, he didn't appreciate that name. It seemed stupid and unoriginal to him. Better than nothing he supposed.

"Yeah... You're completely white, and I can't think of any other name. I'm sorry, does that bother you?" Fynir asked considerately.

'Whitey' shook his head. I need a name, I don't want to be called "Whitey" for the rest of my life. He thought. "It doesn't bother me, just don't call me that forever," he caused Fynir to chuckle lightly before he looked around. Curious by all the things around him.

"Wow, what is this place? How long have you been here?" He asked in amazement. Taking glances at every individual book at the nearby shelf.

"It's my home, and I've been here since my birth," 'Whitey' replied unsure of what else to reveal. Fynir couldn't help but stare at the dragon in disbelief who just gave him a stern look to prove his point. "Well, I think that's all you need to know about me for now... Why don't you–"

Suddenly, Fynir's tone became stern and almost hollow. "–I tell you about myself. That's something I don't like talking about..." 'Whitey' opened his maw to speak again but was cut off by Fynir. "But, I'll just tell you anyways, just know this is personal information," He said. 'Whitey' nodded, desiring to know more about his new company. "It began about 10 years ago. Back in the war, you know? With Malefor and all? Anyways, I was just a small hatchling by then, but old enough to understand the war. I lived in a small village called Hivlos, kinda close to here. At night, they came..."

"Who?"

"The apes, Gaul especially," Fynir growled angrily, pained by relieving the memories and seemingly despising this Gaul. 'Whitey' was about to interject, he didn't need to know more. But Fynir continued, with a more dejected tone. "They went in and killed everyone, burned the village and left me without flight! I escaped, of course but, I had my mother with me... She couldn't make it due to debris trapping her. She told me to leave her. I did, not without second thoughts... I... Miss her dearly... And I despised Gaul since than," when he finished, Fynir was reduced to tears, silently weeping. 'Whitey' stared at the dragon. He felt incredibly sorrow. It was his fault for making Fynir tell him about his past. Even if they hardly knew each other.

"I'm sorry, I can't relate to what you've been through. But I can relate to being alone, without guidance, without company, and without parents. I never knew mine... But, I don't take despair from that, instead I look forward. To see a better future. Because I know that there's no point in mourning forever. Things come and go... You must learn to accept what happens in life and move on with it," 'Whitey' said soothingly and yet, thoughtfully, stating what he believed could help his friend calm down. "I believe your mother and I met."

Fynir lifted his head slightly, "What?"

"She told me to find you, to take it upon my responsibility to care for you. Lastly, she told me that she loved you very much..." 'Whitey' smiled briefly as he recalled the dragoness' final words. After a short pause he spoke up again. "I believe you don't have to call me 'Whitey' anymore."

Fynir looked at the white dragon surprised by what he said, "I... don't know what to say... Thanks for telling me." He gazed at him almost ecstatically, a small smile formed in his features.

'Whitey' got up, standing, he offered a paw to Fynir, who grasped it a moment later. After Fynir was up and steady 'Whitey' revealed his element to the younger dragon. He held up his paw, it glowed intensely with light before disappearing. "You may call me Glint."

* * *

**A/N: Just noticed how many Italic scenes I had. If you spot an error, point it out please. I might have read this chapter over 4 times, but one pair of eyes aren't going to spot all errors. Well, anyways, R&R. I really do look forward to see the reception.**


	2. Voyage à la ville de Dargons

**A/N: I thought it was about time release the next chapter. Constructive criticism still welcome.**

* * *

**"Le sens commun n'est pas si commun."**

**—Voltaire**

**Chapter 2**

**Voyage à la ville de Dargons**

* * *

It's been a day since the two dragons have met each other. The two were spending their time in the cave, Fynir was reading the books on the shelves. Glint just watched Fynir curiously, he was thinking, thinking about the next step... "Hey Fynir?"

The red dragon simply grunted in response, Glint continued. "Do you know anything about the city?"

"City?" Fynir looked up, fixing his gaze on Glint who just waited for him to answer. "You mean... Warfang? Yeah, I know about that place, never found it though... Heard stories that it was the last known dragon city left standing during the war. I thought it might have been destroyed, annihilated, by Malefor. Why ask?"

"I think I found it."

"You did? Where? When?"

"Near a forest, west of here, kind of close to Twilight... Falls? I believe that's what its called." Glint walked over to a shelf and tugged a book out lightly before plopping it on the ground. Turning pages until he found what he was looking for. "Yep, Twilight Falls."

"We have to go there!"

"Why?"

"I've been told to go there if the village was attacked, I never found it due to my... Wing." He moved his damaged wing once, before looking down gloomily.

"Your wing. What happened to it?"

"It's a long story..."

"I have all the time in the world friend."

"I'll tell you, later though. Perhaps when we get to the city?"

"Can we not go to the city yet? I have some things to solve before I leave. Besides this is my home." Glint got up and walked towards the deeper parts of the cave. Fynir followed him curiously. After a couple of moments he heard some talking, followed by hissing.

"Fynir, I believe you've never seen Vipek before," Glint said, peeking out of a corner.

"Vipek?" Fynir raised a brow, questioning Glint.

"My companion, a snake," he replied.

"You have a pet snake? Why?"

"Companion..." Glint said again, "It's for company, besides he was in this cave for a long time. Ever since I was here actually. Maybe even longer. Problem?"

"None at all actually," the snake suddenly got off of Glint and slithered to a corner, disappearing.

"Fynir, Can you tell me about us, dragons?" Glint asked, he seemed very interested in learning about it.

"Um, okay. I thought you were educated about our society but apparently not. Not that it's a bad thing..." Fynir said, he tapped his head briefly thinking of where to start. "I think it's best to start with the basics." He paused, preparing for the large amount of information he was going to give. "Alright, so our capital is located in Warfang. Why? Well, it was in the center of the dragon nation and its settlements. It made the perfect spot for a capital. Our nation was large and prideful, unfortunately, due to Malefor it was decimated and all, I mean all, known settlements were destroyed by him except Warfang. You got that down?" Glint nodded quickly, eager to learn more.

"Next, the war... Malefor, I was told he wasn't like the monster he became. I was told he was a special dragon destined to do great things... I guess they were wrong. Basically, how the war started was that Malefor became the monster he was and started to kill off his own kind. Mass genocide, quite horrific if you ask me. Malefor had The Terror of the Skies, Cynder, and he had Gaul the ape king. It made him pretty much impossible to defeat. That, and he the fact he's a purple dragon. Luckily, we have our savior, another purple dragon that I do not know the name of. In short, he defeated the Dark Master, Gaul, and literally patched the world back together, don't forget about Cynder ether, she helped, I've seen them once... That's the war in an abridged version for ya," Fynir took a deep breath, the vast amount of words he spoken within the last few minutes had taken his breath.

Glint noticed his condition, "I think that's enough for now," he said, giving the red dragon a much deserved rest.

"Thanks. I was hoping not to say more," Fynir replied, giving the white dragon a small grin.

Glint smiled in return, "I'm going deeper in the cave, if you want to tag along..." He didn't have to say anymore, Fynir enthusiastically nodded at him before Glint resumed his path towards the deeper parts of the cave. More specifically, the pool.

The two had a small conversation going as they walked, Glint, being the one who didn't communicate with any other dragon before he met Fynir asked questions, to which Fynir would reply unless it was of something he didn't know.

When they reached the pool, Fynir was the first to notice it. "Hey! What's that?" He asked curiously as he walked towards it.

"A pool, don't look into it, and don't go into it," Glint answered sternly, causing Fynir to stop dead in his tracks. "I will guarantee you that you will most likely perish from its awe-inspiring powers. That I, Glint, can only use!" He said with humorous as his stern expression changed to one of a joking, light-hearted manner to brake the sternness of the atmosphere.

"Very funny," Fynir said chuckling, as he got the act. "But your serious about the no looking or going into it part right?"

Glint nodded, "Yeah just don't. Weird things happen, things that I cannot explain."

"Noted," replied Fynir. The two went silent for a moment. "Why are we here?"

"I'm seeking answers. Answers to something that I need to know." Glint said, walking over to a shelf.

"Which is?"

Glint picked a book of the shelf, he turned his gaze Fynir after opening the book. "I know you can't teach me everything about our kind, so I'll seek some answers in a book instead. They've been my only source of knowledge since I hatched. If not, I wouldn't be able to speak right now, I would be a feral, something to be forgotten."

"Oh, I see. Sorry for asking."

"No harm done actually. I think you'll understand my very complex and the completely mature, immature; personality in the future," Glint replied with a causal tone, yet his eyes showed humor.

Fynir caught on. "And I think you'll understand my oh, so complex personality too," he said, smirking. The two burst out laughing as they struggled to prevent themselves from hitting any nearby object and potentially breaking it. They stopped within moments. Glint and Fynir remained silent as they contemplated on what to do. Glint remembered what he was here for and simply walked to the pool and peered into it again before returning his gaze to Fynir. "The pool, I'm going to peer in it. Stop me if anything happens."

"What?! That contradicts what you just told me not to do! And now, you're doing it yourself!" Fynir said, raising his voice to the point of yelling.

Glint just shook his head, "I know, but just trust me on this one." He didn't let Fynir say another word as he immediately redirected his gaze to the pool's water.

* * *

_Suddenly Glint felt disconnected as he peered in, the clear, glistening water disappeared and was replaced with a dark, endless abyss. A void of nothing. This was not right... The atmosphere felt cold, malicious and furious. He walked around, not freighted quite yet. He felt the presence of something... something hostile._

_"I see you..." A disembodied voice said, it emitted the same feelings the atmosphere did. "You can not run from your reckoning. You search this pool for knowledge. Knowledge that about your element, your family. It's knowledge that you can't find... It's all in vain!" The voice boomed. The dark void suddenly became an image. It was distorted at first, but soon revealed dragons and moles. All in a city. Was that city... Warfang? "You may have been a coward for hiding in that protected cave of yours. But, now your vulnerable, I seek to end your lineage, dragon. Prepare! For my wrath will be quick and unmerciful. Those who are protecting you now have limited use. They can't delay the inevitable." From what Glint has gathered, this entity is definitely malevolent. But why is it seeking him though?_

_His questions were answered. "You are guilty of many things dragon. Your existence is one of the many charges against you. The light dragons will be removed from this realm... But first, you will bring me to him! The Savior of the Realms must pay for his deeds!" Suddenly a loud roar was heard. Glint was frightened but he kept everything that could show that in check. His expression remained emotionless. His body showed no sign of fear. To show fear is to show weakness to one who seems to feed out of fear, that weakness._

_Red eyes pierced the image, staring right at Glint. He thought they were penetrating his very soul. Trying to find the slightest hint of fear. "I see you..." The atmosphere became cold, very cold. The malicious feeling boiled up into something far worse... "Your sentence is coming!" He saw something leap at him and the entire vision collapsed. _Glint was thrown out of the subconscious zone.

* * *

He opened his eyes to find his vision focused on the floor, panting heavily, his vision was slightly blurry. He looked around briefly and saw Fynir was already by his side. His eyes held concern.

"I pulled you away from that pool! You were muttering strange things and when you started to freak out. That's when I pulled you away! You okay?"

Glint was silent for a moment, blinking repeatedly while trying to comprehend what he saw. He answered after shortly after. "Yeah, I just had the most unpleasant vision, dream, whatever..."

"Talking, it could help you know..."

"I'd rather not. Lets call it a day. I'm tired and I need to reflect on what happened," Fynir didn't object as he followed Glint, who had already begun his way back to the entrance, or "home" area of the cave.

When the two reached the area, Glint was the first to sleep. Fynir decided to stay awake a bit longer. What could have happened to cause his friend to be like that? He knew Glint was a dragon who didn't convey or show his emotions if he wanted to. He was great at concealing it actually. That much he could tell, for the first day he's known him. He pondered on what Glint could have experienced, thinking long and hard, he couldn't be sure. Fynir looked outside he saw more bright flashes, apparently that celebration was still going on. He sighed, hoping, that one day, he would be inside Warfang. Experiencing the "city life", if it was even glorious as it seemed.

He decided to ask Glint if they could move to Warfang tomorrow, though, as he too, felt tired. Fynir yawned before laying down on separate pile of leaves that Glint gathered for him. He closed his eyes, hoping that his request would be granted.

The next morning Fynir found himself sprawled out on the floor. He opened his eyes once before closing them. After a few moments he groaned and got up before stretching. Glint was already awake apparently, he was sitting on his haunches by the entrance of the cave. Staring out almost absentmindedly. Fynir considered asking Glint now, he concluded it be best to wait till later. Fynir advanced up to Glint and sat next to him. Glint made no reaction to his action. "What are doing?" Fynir asked.

"Thinking..."

"About what?"

"That vision..."

"Oh, what about it?"

"We should move to Warfang, but it's hard for me to do so. This is my home, can you imagine leaving someplace you've lived in all your life?" Glint said, he turned his head. "It's not easy, I never strayed too far from my home."

Fynir nodded, "I understand, but what does the vision have to do with that?" He asked.

"Well, you see I'm conflicted."

"About what?" Fynir watched as Glint sighed.

"Something is hunting me, I want to go to Warfang to seek shelter. But, there's a problem with that too. The purple dragon is the Savior of the Relams correct?" Fynir nodded as Glint scrunched his eyes up, before suddenly raising his paw. He pounded the floor beside him once, letting out a cry of frustration. "There's the problem, If I go to Warfang. I risk bring danger to our Savior."

Fynir didn't speak, he too couldn't solve Glint's dilemma ether. Instead, both dragons were greeted with the silence from the cave and the illumination the rising sun had to offer on the crisp autumn leaves that were present on the trees around the landscape of the front of the cave.

The two stayed silent as they watched the sun rise. It's rays started to reflect on both dragons scales as it peeked over the trees. The two glanced at each other before nodding. No words were exchanged, but the decision was made. The journey to Warfang will begin today. The two ran into the cave, Glint already knew what he was taking. Nothing. Fynir although, had no idea what to take and ended up with nothing too. The cave wasn't going to collapse or cave-in, so trips back wouldn't hurt.

When the two were ready they stood by the entrance. The sun rose even further as they stood. Glint looked down as he noticed some low hissing from Vipek. "Stay. I will come for you later Vipek, for now, just do what you want." Fynir waited until the two were done conversing. When they did finish, he asked Glint if they could get moving. To which, he agreed to. The two decided to travel by foot, considering the city wasn't far. As they traveled they would come across things that would normally start a small conversation or two. It didn't hinder their progress though, in fact they've made decent progress. It wasn't long before the sun dawned, the two made a small fire by cliff with a great overview of the land below it.

The crickets chirped in soothing symphony, it was followed by a cheerful tweet or two by nearby birds, or perhaps a loud hoot from an owl. All-in-all it made a great orchestra for the night, the two dragons didn't think much of it though. Their thoughts dwelled on Warfang instead. What will be the city like?

Glint thoughts drifted to his vision. It bothered him, Who was the voice? A remnant of Malefor's dark corruption? He knew dwelling on it too much wouldn't help. So he considered it be best to only focus on what needed his attention. The city, they were only a day's journey away from it. Glint was nervous though, he knew there would be crowds, crowds filled with dragons, moles, and possibly, visiting cheetahs. All these races, they all had a role in the war against Malefor from the beginning. They might recognize Glint as a light dragon, something pure that perished during the war. Once recognized he would be receiving a lot of publicity, something he wasn't going to be fond of.

He remembered reading about the temple, it was used to teach future generations of dragons. Handled by the four guardians, as well as the other countless guardians had perished during the war. Since then, only four elements remained. Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth. That was the place he'd have to go to. Perhaps, that's what his protectors want him to do? The white dragon let his thoughts continue drifting, drifting until he fell asleep as Fynir did.

* * *

Every day, every night, the dragon would wait, wait for until the weakling "Glint" as he was called, to lead him to the purple whelp, Spyro. His patience was running thin, perhaps it was nigh time to send a small example of his power. The dragon eyes scanned the area around him, debris laid everywhere. Weapons, armor and other material lay around him. The place reeked with a foul odor that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Not that it bothered him, the place was, and still is, after all, a battlefield.

Skeletons of dragons simply laid there, untouched by the war after they've died. Nicks and scratches covered most of those skeletons, they are the impacts that caused them death. The wind wasn't present, just the simple howling of wolves. He walked towards the closest group of skeletons. His features showed no emotion, his red eyes, pierced the skeleton. He simply raised a paw and suddenly a wisp of dark, beam like aura of darkness surrounded the skeletons.

For a moment nothing happened, until aura gave away and shadows, covered by a smoky black-like substance, rose. The dragon stared at them, he gave them specific orders without speaking. Orders to test "Glint" in combat. He had to study his opponents weaknesses, and strengths as of now. The dragon walked to a small puddle as the shadows disappeared. The image on the puddle revealed a dragon that looked similar to the beings he spawned. Except his form, his structure was concealed by the darkness. The dragon looked at the direction of where Glint was, as if he knew exactly where the white dragon was. His blood-red eyes burned with malice, his retribution will come and so will Spyros...

* * *

_"Danger! A threat is near! Run child!"_ Glint immediately awoke with a small jolt as the feminine voice interrupted his peaceful rest. He looked around quickly before waking Fynir. Who lifted his head up briefly after, he gave the white dragon a look of question.

"What's the matter?" Fynir asked, seeing the urgency laced on Glint's features.

"We have to go. Now!" Glint said, he looked around before readying his wings. "We're getting to Warfang! Short breaks between intervals! Got it?" Glint took to the air not waiting for a reply.

"Wait! I can't fly! Remember?" Fynir said stopping Glint, who suddenly looked frustrated. He muttered something inaudible before looking below them, a flock of birds flown out of the nearby woods, obviously disturbed by something. His eyes focused on Fynir, he gave him a hardened gaze filled with sternness.

"Warfang is about a days trip right now because we are taking a detour that will hopefully throw whoever is after us, off our trail. If we flew. It'd be longer than walking. " Glint stated as landed on the ground, he tapped his claws impatiently. "Follow me though," he suddenly took to the air again. "I'll take air, you take ground." The two began making their way to Warfang.

"Ok, so what's the problem? What are we running from?" Fynir said as he followed Glint by foot. Who was just several meters off the ground, he was glad there wasn't much trees, otherwise, he would have ran face first into one without realizing it until the last moment. Not that it would be his first time doing so.

"I don't know, a threat. That is all."

"Great..." Fynir replied sarcastically, "Can we kill it?"

"'It'? I think it's more like 'them'. But to answer your question, I don't know. Perhaps, perhaps not."

The two moved on for hours, it wasn't until noon they decided to stop. They decided it be best for the both of them to hunt together. It was safer that way, whatever was hunting them was would be smart enough to attack them while singled out.

"Spotted one!" Fynir alerted Glint, who looked towards the target.

"I got this." He said as he crept up to the their target, a deer. This time, there wasn't going to be something stealing his prey. Fynir watched as Glin silently managed to get behind the deer. He suddenly leapt, latching on the deers throat with his claws. The deer kicked wildly trying to shake Glint off. Instead, Glint bit into the deers neck, ripping its vein. The deer stumbled and Glint released his grip. It fell to the ground, Fynir licked his lips in anticipation as the thought of food made his primal instincts go overdrive, he was starving and so was Glint, who seemed to be saying something inaudible to the deer. He closed the deers eyes with his paw, before grinning at Fynir. "We've got dinner."

Fynir shook his head disapprovingly though, "Seriously? I mean, did you have to kill it the harder way?" Things could have gone faster if he simply cut the deer's vain with their claws, instead of using the traditional archaic hunting method.

"Yes," Glint replied simply.

Fynir sighed, "Whatever. I don't care anymore. Just as long we have food."

The two took the deer back to the fire and consumed it quickly. They were unconcerned with their threat. As they thought it would be far behind. At least they were for the time being. The two slept for a few hours before continuing, as they were in a rush. It was night. Visual conditions were bad as it was pitch black, they could only see five feet in front. It would be hard to spot threats as the moonlight would be the only thing illuminating the path. Glint wasn't concerned, only Fynir was. He always checked his surroundings, listening for any sound out-of-the-usual. Although he made small checks by using his element to locate anything that doesn't match the light sources made naturally. Not the best detection method, but it still worked. So far, nothing. Yet the two dragons remained tense, uneasy. How close is this threat? Is it waiting? Watching them until they let their guard down before striking?

_"Do not fear them child,"_ the familiar feminine voice said in Glint's head. Somehow, it relaxed him, making him let go of any fears or doubts he had. Several several blood-curdling roars were heard around them, it was enough to make both dragons scales tingle with fear. Within a moment shadows leapt out of the foliage around them, only visible though their eyes, which were red. Glint used his element to light up the area so they could get a visual. The shadows surrounded the two, they began to take the shape of dragons, some were horridly disfigured despite not being made of any flesh. While some, had armor that hid their faces. One snorted at them aggressively.

"What are they?" Fynir asked, his eyes switching between the few that were in front of him. He was scared, these creatures were of not of a natural origin. Therefore, leading up to a conclusion that something evil was hunting them, something powerful enough to conjure these beings.

"Shadows of the past," Glint answered. "We're outnumbered, let them strike first," he let out a relaxed breath.

"Shouldn't that be vice-versa?"

"Trust me on this."

The shadow dragons began by attacking them together, working in a coordinated fashion. The two dragons reacted by defending themselves, blocking, dodging or counter-attacking when the opportunity presents its self. "These guys aren't simple-minded grunts!" Fynir shouted over the conflict, "They're actually working as a team!"

"That's the best observation you've made so far detective," Glint said sarcastically, before blocking a stab aimed for his chest. He slashed the shadows face, causing it to distort and reanimate.

"It seems we can't hurt them." Fynir stated, after he too, did the same.

"Maybe," Glint summoned his element, charging his maw. Once he reached full power he let out a snarl before blasting two shadows with the beam of light. It ripped right past them within a blur, they disappeared letting out a ghostly howl. "Or maybe we can." Glint noticed Fynir taking on three at once. He pitched in, charging his paws with light before charging. He brought them down at the nearest one causing to disappear like its previous comrades. Fynir muttered a quick thanks before letting Glint handle the rest. To which he did without a second thought. More came from the woods, the two noticed this and prepared themselves for the second wave.

"Tactical retreat?" Glint asked, "there's too much."

"Yep!" Replied Fynir as he took off, Glint followed suit, the two sped towards their original objective. Warfang. Not surprisingly, the shadows followed them. Glint took the liberty of labeling them as 'Shades'. With the shades in hot pursuit, the two rushed to Warfang. Every time the two looked back the shades were still in pursuit. It was obvious that they weren't going to give up and disengage. When they reached a clearing Glint took to the air, Fynir followed the white dragon on foot. Warfang was in sight, the city was large and magnificent. There was no time to admire it right now, they have problems on their tail.

"Captain! Captain! I've got visuals on two dragons!" A dragon said, rushing up to his superior. Startling him.

"Private Salk? Is this true? Your not pulling my leg here are you?" The older dragon said with a sigh, he returned to his relaxed position.

"I'm not sir!" Replied the private, he was very tense. The captain stared at the private, studying him closely. He spoke up after a moment.

"Okay, what are you waiting for?! Go greet them!"

"Sir, there's a problem with that."

"Which is?" At the moment the captain was already losing his patience.

"They're being chased by unknown hostiles." The captain blinked, hostiles? That statement. It wasn't something he didn't expect.

"Show me."

* * *

Glint landed in front of the city gates, he saw Fynir stop at the gates, skidding as he almost face-planted on it. The shades closed in, ready to kill the two. Fynir shouted up the walls, "Open the gates! Open the gates for ancestors sake!" The shades landed, the largest one made a menacing snarl. They surrounded the two, each coordinating attacks once again. This of course didn't dissuade Glint from taking on three, especially the largest one. Fynir took on two, covering Glints rear. One of the shades disappeared, the second shot out a large portion of shadow blinding Fynir and making it hard for him to breathe.

He countered with swiftly by shooting three blind fireballs towards the shades direction before preparing for the one that disappeared. Glint watched as the largest one charged him almost recklessly, the other two started to flank him. Trying to catch him by the sides. He immediately dodged left at the last second to avoid the large shade's devastating charge. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw one shade leap from his left as a response. He countered by blasting it with a beam of light.

Unfortunately he failed to notice the third one, which extended its misty-like claws, ready to gouge the white dragon's side. He turned around in the last second, only to see it blasted to the ground by a fireball. The shade got up and hissed, unhurt, but angry. Glint nodded at Fynir as a quick thanks.

Glint than charged his claws with light and went out on the offensive. Fynir noticed this and reacted by doing the same. Except by comet dashing, which was followed large amounts of fireballs. While in the midst of combat, the two heard loud war-crys. Suddenly four armored dragons landed around the two. Forming a protective circle.

"Spawns of darkness! Begone!" The one who seemed to be in charge yelled before engaging the largest shade. His inferiors targeted the others. Glint supported the leader keeping the large shade busy while repeatedly striking it with beams of light meant for harassment. "Privates! Remember your training!" The leader shouted as he jabbed at the large shade with his sharp multi-bladed, serrated, tail.

"Aye sir!" The privates responded as they fought. Fynir felt his confidence rise, the leader of this small group was definitely a natural. He let out a torrent of fire at the shade in front of him.

"The names Captain Currahee young dragon, yours?" The leader called Currahee apparently said as he fought the shade.

"Glint. Pleased to have your assistance captain."

"Aren't they all?" The captain said with a chuckle, Glint found it strange for the captain to be humorous and still fight in a serious engagement. Nevertheless, It was a comforting factor.

"Watch your left!" A random private shouted to Fynir who dodged a stabbing maneuver made by a shade.

"These things, do they get harmed by anything? Physical strikes seem have no effect. Elemental: slightly," one private asked as he raked one shade's face with his claws, causing it to recoil and hiss.

"Physical strikes are a definite no for you guys. Not me though, but I know a faster method." Glint said before smirking, he was thinking of a fury. He knew they couldn't prolong the battle anymore, he was getting weary and the others will sooner or later. But miraculously, the Shades began backing off, growling, before losing their form. They dissipated and disappeared. "That was... surprising." Glint said, as Fynir and the other dragons came up behind the captain. One of the solders handed Glint and Fynir a green crystal, along with a red one. They broke it, feeling their energy restored and any wounds they obtained were healed as if nothing happened.

Currahee smiled, "You did good, now, lets bring you and your friend to the temple," He didn't have to issue a command to the privates as they already began to escort the two into the city. The gates opened slowly, when it was completely open they continued. Captain Currahee went up ahead to inform the Guardians. The city was bristling with activity, the entire city felt like a large beacon of city life. Moles, Dragons, Cheetahs, all of them moved about doing business, or getting somewhere. Once they came into the center of the city, they could see merchants, selling food, tools, household items, and all kinds of various things. This place was the busiest section, if not the largest. They were three-fourths of the way there until a conversation began, the four dragons didn't talk since they got in.

"That was some fine fighting you two." The private on the left said.

Fynir raised a brow. "Thanks? But why bother complimenting?" He asked curiously.

"Just trying to make conversation. Names Opji, Private Opji."

The other guard spoke up having made up his mind to join in. "I'm Private Salk."

"Otherwise known as the rookie." Opji added flatly, "he joined a couple of weeks back." Opji noticed Salk slightly shrink from embarrassment but he acted as if this was something he wouldn't care about. This was probably common for him to do if he acted like that. Glint observed the conversation causally, he didn't have anything to say at the point.

Fynir smiled graciously, "Rookie? You fought well for one." He said complementing the now prideful private who took on a more appropriate stance to fit his mood. Glowing with pride, he puffed out his chest.

"Heh, I guess I did." He said brightly.

"Still a rookie." Opji replied, destroying Salk's pride, causing him to falter

"Oh come on! Don't ruin the moment." Fynir said, responding to how Opji just brushed off Salk's accomplishments despite their minority. No one got a chance to reply as they reached the temple. In the front was the garden area, filled with various bushes, flowers trees, and exotics. Behind the garden was the temple, made of marble, and stone. Which was carved by the most talented moles, leaving behind an impressive structure. There were benches around the temple, right in the middle was a fountain.

The dragons went inside, both Fynir and Glint marveled at the place before them, it was greater than they had expected it to be. Opji wasn't surprised by their reactions, all newcomers who see the temple always acted like that. Even he did. Salk, too, could relate to Opji's reaction.

The two privates told the young dragons to wait by the fountain. They checking if the Guardians were ready to speak with the two. Glint watched as the two disappeared around the corner. "So, what do you think?" Fynir asked, Glint faced him.

"It's so much more than I imagined it to be. Breathtaking really."

"What now? We made it here. What is there to do?"

"Settle in obviously." Glint replied quickly, rolling his eyes.

Fynir shifted in embarrassment, he asked a rather stupid question. "Oh, right..."

"There many things we can do, exploring, finding partners, making friends, training, reading, pranks, resting, or simply relaxation. I don't know about you, but pranks, resting and relaxing sounds good as of right now." Glint said, he stretched his wings and lifted himself of the ground for a couple of second before landing.

Fynir contemplated on what the white dragon said. "Resting sounds good as of now. Making friends? Later."

"Heh, perhaps. But it will be inevitable to make one, if not some." Glint remarked. He turned his head, hearing commotion from the area which the two privates left to. Fynir looked at Glint his eyes asked whether or not they should check it out. Glint nodded, and so, the two went down the same way the privates did. Tracking the sounds the commotion made to its source. They eventually reached two doors, both lead to the same room, talking was evident in the room. The two guessed this was a meeting room of sorts.

"Should we go in?" Fynir whispered to Glint quietly.

He took a few moments to think about it. The Guardians are in there, so are the privates, who else? Currahee was most likely in there. Might as well he supposed, "Sure, I hope they won't mind..." Glint pushed the doors open, there was a window which the sunlight went through and blinded Glint at first. He adjusted his eyes and saw who, and what, was before him. There where the three Guardians, he noticed the yellow one had a very elated expression, his green comrade, however showed a more stern interest. The bluish, white one seemed slightly curious about Glint, his eyes darted to the three younger dragons to the far left of the Guardians. One had purple scales, his companion had black ones, the one to the right of the black one had yellow scales. Two females, one male.

The purple one smiled amiably, the black dragoness, she simply stared at Glint as if she recognized him. The yellow one, her eyes were on Fynir's damaged wing, suddenly Glint's eyes met hers as she maneuvered them to Glint himself. She looked away timidly. Glint refocused his attention to the Guardians before him as he heard one clear his throat. "The new arrivals?" The white, bluish one said with slight disappointment, he had hoped for a dragon with the same element as his.

"You seem to be disappointed Cyril." The green one said to the one now identified as Cyril. His baritone voice echoed lightly in the meeting room, which was just a round chamber.

"What!? No it's just that-" Cyril started.

"He is merely marveling on the white one." The yellow one said, cutting off Cyril, who seemed to upset. "His element evanescenced during the war, it's fascinating how he endured, absolutely astounding. Inform me young one, where did you find refuge in? How did retain intelligence throughout the war? You appear to be literate, did you self-educate your self then?"

Glint didn't like to be bombarded with questions, it made him feel like a psychologist was interviewing him. "Well... I lived in cave, and I did teach myself to read, however much that can help now." This only seemed to partially satisfy the yellow one's curiosity as he opened his mouth once again.

"What about-"

"Volteer, you can ask the young dragon questions later, for now. We must decide what to do with the two. Names, young ones?" Terrador said.

"Glint."

"Fynir."

"The meeting will now be dismissed, I apologize for the abruptness, but we are quite busy as of right now." Terrador explained, "Spyro, Cynder, Aurea, please accompany them to their rooms."

Spyro immediately walked up to the two dragons before turning his gaze to Terrador, "Yes sir." As the Guardians left the room, they were followed by the guards. Glint couldn't help but watch until they were out of sight.

"I'm sorry, I can't help but to feel as I seen you before." Cynder said to Glint, she seemed a bit frustrated. It was probably related to her question.

Glint shook his head, "I don't think so, I've never seen you, or anyone who looks similar to you before."

"I guess your right," Cynder replied, "maybe a relative?" She asked.

"Maybe."

The dragons spent their time greeting each other. The only one who really didn't play 'meet and greet' was Aurea. This compelled Glint to at least try. He walked up to her, letting Spyro and Cynder take up a conversation with Fynir. "Hello, I'm Glint as you already know." Her topaz eyes were glued to the floor, unresponsive. Glint took the time to take in the features of the dragoness. Her wing membrane had a bright golden hue, there are streaks of grey on her wing. Her tail, though hardly visible as it was hidden behind her petite structure, was similar to Volteer's. Aurea's white chest, and belly, was what really stood out in the shadowed corner she stood on.

Aurea seemed very nervous, her eyes were not maintaining direct contact with Glint's, further proving his rising suspicions about her personality. "Hi..."

"There's no need to be shy, I don't bite." Glint said assuringly. He smiled to prove this. Glint could see a small smile forming across her muzzle, although it halted. If he just continued this for a bit more. Although it'd be hard, from what he could guess, she's a very timid one. It's going to be some time before he would crack her 'shell'. He made that one of his long-term objectives. "Can you tell me your name? Please?"

"Aurea..." She stated in reply, yet it seemed as if she wanted to say something else. "Um, Glint? Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask anything."

"What happened to your friends wing?"

"Fynir? I don't know, he said he would tell me soon. If I can share that information with you..."

"I understand." Aurea's eyes stayed glued to the floor, yet that hope for Glint to make her smile was still there.

"Hey! You two ready?" Spyro called out, and... to make her smile now, the chance was gone. Glint sighed inwardly, maybe next time. He beckoned for Aurea to follow. She did. They made their way to the hallways. The four dragons stopped between two doors.

"Here's your rooms. I'll let you two take sides," Spyro said gesturing to the two rooms.

"I call left!" Fynir said bolting into the room, disappearing as he closed his door with a loud slam.

"Right," Glint said simply, ignoring his Fynir's enthusiasm. He opened the door and watched as Spyro and Cynder depart, chatting. Aurea stayed behind. Her gaze was on Glint. He met her gaze and smiled, "I guess I'll see you later." Glint yawned, he just realized it was night, no wonder how it was so quiet in the normally rambunctious city.

"Night. I-I would like to know you more Glint." She said, giving him a small smile before walking away.

Glint closed the door triumphantly, "YES!" He shouted gleefully, he started jumping around like a small child. Soon he took a minute to calm down. Once done, he inspected his room. A bed, a bookshelf, a nightstand, the floor tiling was just simple wooden planks, the wall had a standard coloring of brown. It was more than he would have needed, but as of now Glint didn't care. He hopped on his bed, not really caring about how he was positioned and fell asleep almost instantly as he was weary from the trip.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to know if i am keeping canon characters, in-character. Also, there's a reference in this chapter. Whoever finds it gets... a cyber cookie, why not?**

**To DarknessOversoul & Unit Omicron: Am I still to heavy on imagery?**


	3. Revelations & The Session

**A/N: Decided to release the next chapter, I've kept everyone wait for too long. Remember to review, I always look forward to reading them. :)**

* * *

**"Simplicity, patience, compassion.**

**These three are your greatest treasures.**

**Simple in actions and thoughts, you return to the source of being.**

**Patient with both friends and enemies,**

**you accord with the way things are.**

**Compassionate toward yourself,**

**you reconcile all beings in the world."**

**―Lao Tzu, Tao Te Ching**

**Chapter 3 Revelations & The Session**

* * *

Glint found himself in another vision, this time it was colorless, and it didn't feel malevolent. What was this vision about this time? His questions were going to be answered soon. As the vision shifted to a battlefield, it was littered with bodies, dragons, trolls, apes, dreadwings, and moles.

_"Dragon of light, I do not want a lecture about my deeds. If I did, you would have been killed already. Your words are fruitless, I do not care about those I have slain." She replied impassively, her tone was indignant which suggested otherwise. The dragon backed away a few steps, sensing the rising tension as the dragoness moved forwards.. Glint didn't mistake her first three words, 'dragon of light'? Who was this dragon? He was another light dragon, but not his father, as far as he knew he didn't have any siblings._

_"You haven't won the battle yet, I'm still standing. So, go ahead. Make your move. Cynder..." The dragon said fearlessly, he was ready to go down fighting. Glint blinked, Cynder? She was the Dark Master's servant? He realized he had forgotten Fynir's little lecture back in the cave._

_"If you insist, I'll make it a slow and painful death for you." Cynder replied, she headed straight for him. Using her superior size and agility she flanked the dragon and brought her tail down, aiming for his sides. The dragon anticipated that and dodged, he charged a beam of light. Cynder hissed and let lose a torrent of shadow fire. The dragon had no choice but to absorb the hit. He felt his wings burn as they prevented his face from being singed. Once Cynder finished she repositioned herself to his left. The dragon shot his beam exactly where Cynder was going to be. He missed as she angled herself, the beam zipped pass her. She already one step ahead of the dragon. Cynder then launched herself towards the dragon knocking him down with a single push and placing her tail right by his throat within moments._

_The two stared at each other for ages. "Well? What are you waiting for? The dragon said, he had been expecting his death._

_Cynder kept her collective expression, "My master does not want you killed, unfortunately." She pressed the her tail down harder. "Your death would have been more symbolic, and it would be morale crusher for your side. Now, you're coming with me dragon!" Using the blunt edge of her tail she smacked the dragon hard enough to knock him out. Not giving him a chance to react. "Weakling, just like others." Cynder picked up the dragon, carrying his limp form, she took to the air and the vision shattered._

* * *

Glint opened his eyes, he looked around briefly, his eyes darting around the room frantically. He had to speak to Cynder soon, what time was it? He gently got off his bed and walked to the window. He peered outside, the sun was rising, he heard very little noise, just the occasional chirping from birds. "Might as well explore the city," he said to himself quietly. Glint made his way down to the courtyard. He gazed ahead, there was three paths. He chose the one on the right, not giving it much thought.

He took to the air and glided down to the street. Since it was early, there wasn't much activity going on. He watched as two birds flew down from a window to the street, pecking their beaks on the ground. Glint walked to the side, not wanting to disturb the birds. He went down even further the path, soon enough. He saw a dragon laying on the floor, there was a rag beside him. Glint stopped by the dragon and examined him. He was dirty and had traces of bruises from something, most likely a fight. Then again, the dragons physical state told him a different story, he was beaten. Who would beat this dragon? Glint couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he couldn't do anything, he had no money, no food, nothing to give. He stood over the dragon and raised his paw at least he could do this. He channeled his energy and without another thought, healed the dragon. Glint was surprised the dragon didn't wake, he simply watched the dragon breathe, his chest rising up and down. The white dragon silently whispered a small prayer and continued along his way.

Glint might be called a Good Samaritan, as he has done this many times to all kind of creatures. Whether it be a rabbit, bird, snake, dog, wolf, fish, it didn't matter, life was life. To take ones life without its consent would be violating its right to live. He saw it that way, and he clung on to that ideal since then, stubbornly refusing to change it unless he had seen a good reason to. Perhaps he was being naïve, but the dragon wasn't educated properly. He learnt everything he knew by himself, without guidance.

* * *

Fynir walked around the library, he had never seen anything so extensive like this. Books, books were everywhere, every corner, every side, everywhere! It was like an endless stream pouring down from a fountain. None moved or flowed endlessly though, but the feeling was the same. He noticed a spiral staircase leading up, the librarian was unsurprisingly, Volteer. Since the electric Guardian had little to do after the war, he had taken the responsibilities of a librarian. Fynir, himself had come here to read, he didn't know where to start. Volteer, and his ramblings about practically everything, tended to go off-topic from what Fynir had asked for originally. So now, here he was, in the library searching for his needs without help.

Fynir walked up the stairs, it led to another room similar to the one before, he saw a large wooden table on next to a circular window. He recognized Aurea from yesterday she was reading a book. To her left was a large stack of books intricately organized, so was the same to her right, her adjacent corners. He was impressed with her organizational skills, the magnitude of her skill was one that rivals Volteers. If he could so boldly think.

Fynir decided to hang out with her, maybe she'd have some books to recommend. Or perhaps guide him to the topic he was looking for. "Hey, Aurea?" He said quietly, just loud enough for her to hear. Aurea stuck her head up, she noticed Fynir and immediately waved him over. "Do you have any idea where I could find books pertaining to the wings of dragons? I'm looking for ones with direct diagrams or pictures of the anatomy of the wing." He asked.

"Books and information that pertain to the wings of dragons are around here actually." She stated, pausing for a moment. "Located... Just right there." She pointed to a section with a green marking. Strange, how come she wasn't being all timid?

Fynir figured it was probably best to ask later. He smiled in gratitude, "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied, already focusing her attention to her studies. Fynir checked the section she directed him to, she was correct. There was many books of that had relation to the dragon's wing. He picked out a select few, mostly random. Aurea held slight interest on his question, she guessed it was probably due to his wing... Whatever happened to it.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why are you more open? From what I've noticed, your normally very shy," Fynir said as he spoke up from the other side moments later. He poked his head into Aurea's view range.

She seemed surprised by his question, but nevertheless, answered it. "The library, it's a haven for me. I feel a lot more comfortable being myself in here. As for my social interaction: I'm more willing to be open, instead of being an introverted person."

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Fynir said, smiling warmly. He removed his head from her view. Aurea definitely has a wide range of vocabulary, and when she's outside the library; he guessed she'd shy away from using it. What else could be hidden in her studious, quiet, personality?

* * *

"Thank you, young dragon! Your truly a blessing in this district!" A elderly dragon said to Glint who simply nodded. He had done all kinds of good deeds for random strangers, as crazy as it sounds. He liked doing it too, it was nice to see people smile. Some were even hospitable enough to invite him for dinner, or for an activity. He, despite all the positivity, declined offers politely, he didn't have the time to do anything. First, he would like to get adjusted to the city, and by doing little lollygagging here and there wouldn't be of harm.

As of today, he could count all the friendly smiles he would get from just being helpful. That of course, didn't come with some negativity, he did get some mean looks from some-not-so-friendly people. He ignored those of course, he thought about heading back, but was interrupted by a green blur roughly speeding past him and into a corner. He saw three dragons running from that same place the green blur came through. They ignored him and looked around.

He wasn't sure how to act upon the situation, but first, examination of case. Second, action. He studied the dragons, watching as they poked their heads in every corner, he saw one of them go into the same corner the blur went into. "Hey you!" A voice whispered to him, whoever it was, its voice held fear. "Come here," he heard some rustling from the source of the voice. Glint obeyed, with caution though. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. The voice apparently came from above, he flew up and found himself facing a dragoness. Her green scales shimmered in the sunlight, she took one long look at Glint. "Odd, I've never seen a dragon with scales white as yours. That doesn't matter," she said. Glint landed right on the roof beside her.

"Who are you? And what exactly do you want me for?" Glint asked quietly, he knew noise was something that had to be lessened.

"I was getting to that! Okay, those three dragons–I know you've seen them pass by–are all pissed about how I kicked all their sorry butts in this game. So here's what were going to do. You simply get their attention, and I'll handle the rest." She explained, her eyes still fixated on Glint.

"Sure, I guess." He said nonchalantly before flying off the roof. "This better not be something childish!"

"It isn't, trust me."

By now it was late noon, which indicated that the city was in its peak of activity. However, it was not exactly the case here. Glint found the three dragons, he knew exactly how to get their attention. "Hey! You Three! I found who you're looking for!" The three dragons turned their heads and headed towards the white dragon. Suddenly, there was this large rumbling noise, and cracks on the earth appeared. The ground lifted up and threw the three dragons off to separate directions. Glint watched as two hit their heads on the ground, knocking them out. The last one landed on a bush, he moaned loudly. Suddenly the green dragoness darted out of a corner, she stopped right next to the moaning dragon.

Smirking, she cooed to the dragon mockingly. "So, no more raging over lost games?"

"Yes, Sarin," the dragon said lightly as he moaned, he didn't move a muscle. Glint walked up to Sarin.

"Sarin, that's your name?" She turned her head towards Glint.

"Yeah, yours?"

"Glint."

"That's a nice name, it fits you. You flew so fast, you looked like a white glint in the sky," she commented.

Glint smiled at her comment, he took it more as a compliment. "What do you do around here?"

"I work as a smith, you could say..."

"What is this um, job?" He asked, Glint's naïveté showed clearly. Sarin gave him an odd look, she stared at him. Dumbfounded by his question. Glint was lost. "What? Is this something I am supposed to know?"

"Seriously? You don't know what a smith is? Anything that would ring the bell?" She asked incredulously.

"No..." replied Glint. He had no idea and hoped that she would at least explain to him these jobs.

"A smith is someone who works in metal," She sighed lightly. "I happen to be a one, and I'm also a bit of an inventor," Sarin added in proudly as Glint nodded lightly. "You do know what those are right?" She asked, suddenly glaring at him.

"Yes," Glint said simply, ignoring her glare. The two started to walk.

"I work around these parts, you'll be seeing me around," She said. "If you ever need anything repaired, crafted, whatever, just tell me. I'll see what I can do."

"Noted, I might come down to your shop. But I'll be around these areas a lot too." He suddenly felt pain his head as Sarin whacked him lightly there.

"Fix that naïve brain of yours! You're going to make yourself look even more stupid if you don't!" She took off running. Glint shook his head briefly, rubbing the spot where she hit him gently. A harmless whack, it held no harmful intentions. That, he could tell.

"Hey!" Glint shouted, he considered getting back at her for that now. But disregarded it for later. He smirked as he walked away. Already devising a plan for revenge. As he walked Glint suddenly remembered he had to talk to Cynder. He turned around, looking around, he could see that he was quite a bit away from the temple. He jumped to the air and flapped his wings with one great burst, speeding rather gracefully to the temple.

* * *

"Come on Spyro! Don't be a sissy, it's just a friendly spar! Nothing more." Cynder pleaded, she gave him the most pleading look she could muster, the purple dragon faltered slightly. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but closed it and shook his head. Cynder expression changed to one of sadness, it almost made Spyro cringe. She was using her last few resorts.

"Fine... Just for you, if nothing else." Spyro stated, giving in to her pleads.

She smiled graciously, "Thanks Spyro!" The two went to opposite directions. Spyro simply muttered something about how easy it was for females to get what they want. "It won't hurt... Much." Cynder stated slyly as she heard Spyro's muttering. This caused Spyro to give second thoughts to agreeing. He ejected those thoughts and went into his battle stance.

"Alright, no elements, just your claws and teeth. In other words, physical battle. To win, one must pin his opponent to ground until they submit. One round only," Spyro said sternly. He didn't want to harm Cynder. She nodded, getting into her own stance. "Okay, start on three."

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" Glint yelled, bursting in from the dojo doors, somehow; he managed to hear the small portion of the count down. The two dragons ignored his interruption and started as the white dragon had finished the counting for them. Glint watched as the two dragons slowly paced around each other, waiting for one to make a move. They continued pacing until Spyro made the first move by feinting a charge, Cynder fell for the feint and braced herself. Spyro instead went to Cynder's left side and locked claws with her, she had already realized that it was feint and was already preparing a trick of her own. She used her tail to trip Spyro, who fell to the ground with a yelp. She smirked slyly and backed off, slightly confusing the purple dragon. Glint watched Cynder closely, as Spyro continued his assault after getting up. She dodged every one of his strikes in an intricate manner, her plan was simple: Continue this until her opponent tires.

Glint studied her tactic, just in case she would use it against him. Her plan was progressing well, Spyro continued his assault, not suspecting a thing. He finally noticed when he caught Cynder's hidden smirk still present. He grinned and did the unexpected, he rolled backwards and charged, surprising Cynder. She waited until he got closer to avoid his reckless attack, right when he was in position Spyro stopped, showing Cynder it was a feint at the last second. He swiftly used his tail to trip Cynder, and pinned her. Payback. She struggled fiercely, but stopped shortly after, realizing Spyro's superior physique was too much for her own. "I win this time," the purple dragon stated amusingly.

"You won the spar and lost the purpose..." Cynder stated wryly. Spyro gave her puzzled look, not really sure what she meant by 'purpose'. "We should do this more often Spyro. It's fun and engaging, that was the purpose of the spar anyways," She replied, smiling lightly, hoping he got the purpose of the spar. Spyro just smiled, not saying a word, as he understood what she meant now.

"It's also good for honing your skills," Glint pointed out. "Cynder, we need to talk," He glanced at Spyro. "In private."

She looked at Spyro, who nodded. Whatever they had to talk about didn't concern him, so he felt there was no need to object. Glint beckoned for her to come, they went into a corner out of Spyro's hearing range. From there, Glint explained his vision to her and helped connect the mystery about her question from when they first met. Cynder took the revelation well, surprisingly, she expressed regret for what she had done to the dragon.

Glint asked her what exactly she had done. Cynder told him that she held the dragon in an unknown location, there, Malefor did his deeds. What they were exactly, Cynder didn't know. They ended their private conversation lightly. Glint left for the library, Cynder stayed with Spyro. Doing whatever the two did when they hung out. Although, he had some suspicions about the two's relationship.

* * *

Aurea hadn't expected Glint to come into the library, they've talked, albeit, not very much. Glint showed a hidden passion for books, she didn't realize this until he expressed it quite clearly. Volteer, himself had bugged Glint with his questions once again. Surprisingly, Glint didn't mind answering them, even though the session lasted for about an hour.

Admirable, to say at the least. Volteer was known for his wide vocabulary, which he had a tendency to use. Most dragons had difficulties comprehending the electric guardian, those that didn't were, Spyro, Cynder, and herself. Glint, he sometimes did, especially during this case.

Right now the light dragon was reading all the books that pertain to his element, or anything that could bear a relation his past. He did grab a few books that interested him. Although, what they were about, Aurea couldn't tell. She watched him as flipped a book page, his eyes intent on the text. She returned her attention to her own studies, and kept her thoughts purely focused on the such. She did consider striking a conversation with the white dragon, her shyness, albeit not as prevailing when she was here, still prevented her from doing so. Aurea instead, secretly hoped he would instead.

Glint, out of the corner of his eyes, managed to catch Aurea's eyes upon him. For what reasons, he didn't know. I should talk to her more, it'd be nice to try getting to know her, Glint thought. Her shyness does present a problem though.

After a few moments... he decided.

Glint got up from his seat and walked over to the dragoness casually. Noticing him, Aurea lifted her head to meet the his gaze; which was already upon her. "Hello again. Thanks for pointing out those books. I probably would have never found them."

"It's... no problem..." Aurea replied, she couldn't keep eye contact with Glint. It made her feel nervous, if only slightly.

Glint reacted fast, he had to keeping the conversation going. "So... what are you reading?"

This seemed the sway her nervousness away, "A book about criminology in general. The one to the right deals with forensics. This one deals with astrology and this one–"

"Alright, I get it," Glint said cutting off Aurea, admittedly he felt a bit rude for doing so. "Wow, I swear you must have a passion for books. Especially if you're being open about it." He actually didn't know what most of these topics were, but that was because he didn't devote all of his time to reading every book in the cave. Just those that interest him.

"I..." Aurea started, she closed her mouth hastily. She hadn't meant to be energetic about sharing her studies. But Glint was right, she did have a passion for books.

"I didn't mean to be rude for cutting you off..." Glint trailed off, he wasn't sure how Aurea was feeling. He also guessed she could be a bit sensitive.

"It's okay, I do get carried away with books. I really do love reading and I don't think I can express it any clearer."

"Understandable. I like reading too, but not as much as you do. Although, learning, that is what I really enjoy. There's so much you could learn. The amount of knowledge out there is limitless. I'd like to think there's no finite amount of knowledge. People who continue to learn even though their old proves this." Glint said casually, he didn't have any problems sharing his thoughts.

Aurea was impressed, he shared some common interest with her. Glint almost made himself seem like an intellectual. Now, she definitely felt that she could become friends with Glint. Especially if he came here often... Her haven, the library. However, she kept her expression of eagerness hidden, she still retained shyness and was unsure how Glint would react to her expression.

Unbeknownst to the two dragons Volteer was in the same floor, hearing every bit of their conversation as he organized and catalogued books. He smiled, she had finally opened up after all those years. The electric guardian reflected back on the past as he categorized a new batch of books printed just days ago. Yet, he still kept most of his attention between the two, he tuned in again.

"I concur... If you look and study people, their habits, their interest, their hobbies, et cetera. You can see that this can be proven over and over... I-I guess you would do the same, continue learning despite your older age when the time comes..." Aurea answered, this was bold by her standards. She hardly said more than two sentences to those she was not close too.

"Well, what I do know is that I can't spend all the time the library like you. So one must have some fun every once in a while." Glint replied showing a strand of rope to Aurea. She blinked, what did he mean? She lifted her eyes and met Glint's, trying to find a trace of clarification there as they flashed mischievously. "Before any of that, I would like to continue conversing with you."

They did just that, Glint prompted for her to open up and she did. Now he was getting to know her, the time they were going to spend together would help. They talked about practically everything. Glint, despite the short embarrassments that amused Aurea that came from his naïveté, enjoyed their conversation. She taught him a lot of things, the basics of astrology, medicine, philosophy, forensics, criminology, although, what they mostly focused on was the mandatory requirements for basic knowledge.

Those were geography, history, language arts, science, math, and social studies. Glint never objected to anything, he simply listened and asked questions. Which Aurea happily answered too, she didn't teach him everything. Just a crash course on the basics, followed by a short quiz to test his memory. There was so much more for the white dragon to learn, unfortunately, he'd have to continue tomorrow. It was almost evening, by then both dragons were ready to depart. "I'll see you again sometime tomorrow?" Aurea asked, her tone was hopeful.

"Definitely, I can't specify an exact time though." Glint answered swiftly, Aurea smiled in response. She immediately departed, leaving Glint alone. He contemplated for a few minutes. He realized he needed to hear Fynir's story about his wing. That was his next thing to do.

He walked downstairs, taking the time to just 'know' the library about more. A soft cough interrupted him, he found Volteer gazing upon him sternly. Glint met his gaze, "Is there a problem Master Volteer?" He said polite, formal, manner. 'Straight to the point', that was his policy with business with the guardians.

"Absolutely not, I've noticed your exchange with Aurea. You've stirred something I haven't seen in her for years. Not since the start of the war. I'm skeptical about this, but; It occurs to me, that she has taken an interest in you," Volteer said almost happily. "You'll have decide your course of action. Please, whatever you do... Don't put my niece in disconsolate state. I don't want a repeat similar to absence of her parents." He ended with a stern, and yet worrisome tone. His eyes seemed clouded with memories, memories that were despondent.

Glint stared at the electricity guardian in shock, Volteer was Aurea's uncle. That explains his concerns. He pondered on what he said about her. "What do you mean by 'absence of her parents'?"

"Her parents perished during the war," Volteer said quickly, stating the answer to the white dragon's question. He paused, his rather exuberant personality had said, 'deflated' since the start of the conversation. "The story is something I can't and won't recount. That is her decision, if she chooses to relieve that tale, then it would be by her own doing."

Now Volteer and his lively, energetic, personality had disappeared. The atmosphere around him was grim, he motioned to Glint to show that he was finished with their rather unsettling exchange of words. Although, from what he could guess Volteer's exuberant nature would return by tomorrow. The hidden mysteries centered on Aurea had unraveled, the facts stated, and the damage revealed. Was she shy before that incident? Perhaps not. Perhaps that incident changed her, molded her personality. Yet there was still something missing, probably a fact Volteer had forgotten to mention. Glint decided to find out more tomorrow. There was one thing left to do, and most likely.

It was going to be another dismal, agonizing, story.

He walked down to the temple courtyard. The library was located by the temple. Actually, it's connected to the temple by a long walkway. He spotted the one he was looking for.

Fynir.

Well, here goes nothing... Glint thought, he wasn't sure how this would turn out. He saw Fynir wave at him, happy to see his friend after a long day. Glint waved back, "Hey! Where've you been?" He asked loudly, he realized that and lowered his volume. Just loud enough for Fynir to hear.

"Around."

"Around. Sounds real fun," Glint said sarcastically, not really satisfied with his answer. Fynir ignored that comment. "Seriously though, tell me what you've been doing recently." The view ahead of them was simply Warfang, buildings covered streets, dragons, moles, and other citizens walked around. Each busy with their own life, the sun was slowly setting. Clouds were becoming less visible in the darkening sky, the moon was visible. Right now it was only a half-moon. Glint had just realized he spent a majority of his time in the library.

"I was in library, doing research on the dragon's wing. For a project," replied Fynir.

Not wanting to know the details, Glint didn't press him. "Sounds good, now tell me about your wing and how it came to the state it's in." He asked, almost bluntly. Fynir expression changed to one of sadness. He focused his eyes ahead, thinking about those events that transpired during the war. The loss of his left wing's membrane.

"It started during a long evening. I was outside, frolicking near my home. My father wasn't never in a my life, he went to fight in the war before I hatched and never came back. My mother presumed he was dead, yet there was this small hope in her that he was still alive. Just dying to get home to meet his child and reunite with his mate. It was past dinner when we received a report from a nearby watchtower. Stating that an army lead by Gaul was heading towards the direction of the forest. The thing was though, that message arrived late. And the messenger himself, died at the gates from his wounds. By then, the army was at our door steps." He paused as his voice cracked slightly, he took a long breath as a of couple droplets of tears dripped from his face. His tone was low and dull, devoid of every emotion except sadness.

"The army went into the village expecting no resistance. They were wrong, but our numbers were few, so naturally, our time of escape was limited. My mother immediately tried to escape with me. But we were cut off as they started to burn the village, killing everybody. Hatchlings... elders, you name it... She told me to go on ahead, and that's what I did. I ran, some apes noticed me and pursued. During the pursuit I swear I could hear Gaul yelling about his greatness and how he was the best; and blah, blah, blah. We got your message, so shut up already! That was my thought at the time though, as I wasn't really concerned about being chased. Seriously, those apes were slow, I got cocky and stupidly; I found myself between a cliff and the apes. It was die by the apes or do a suicidal drop. Remember, I was a hatchling, a couple of years old at that time. I could only glide..."

"What did you do?" Glint asked gently, he watched as Fynir scrunched up his expression before snorting, smoke billowed out of his muzzle.

"I fought! It was ether the smartest or dumbest decision I made! My life or my wing!" He was practically angry now. At who or what, Glint didn't know.

_The red dragon dodged a large axe, it intended to decapitate him. He breathed a small stream of fire in return. Igniting the ape with the axe. There were five more to go. Two apes raised their clubs, ready to beat him senseless, they charged, yelling out their best war-cries. Which were shamefully pathetic. Nevertheless the red dragon gasped and slid between the apes. He was knocked to the edge as he tried to get up, the red dragon felt an immense pain on his sides. One of the apes managed to land a blow. The red dragon growled, he let the biggest torrent of fire he could muster. It set the two apes on fire, screaming and yelling about how it burns. They jumped off the cliff into certain death. Suddenly the last three apes all assaulted the dragon. Two had hatchets, one had dual blades, obviously, by holding such deadly weapons, he must be the leader of this small band._

_"Get that little brat!" The leader yelled, the two with the axes swung at the red dragon. He blocked both blows with his rather tough wings. They absorbed the blow, he removed his wings and pounced at the nearest one. With all his might he ripped the apes throat to shreds with his claws. Blood oozed out of his throat and the dragon's claws were covered with it. The hatchling ducked under the body as the other ape swung again. It was lodged into his dead comrade's body. The hatchling smiled and kicked the ape off the cliff. Now there was only one. The last one smiled deviously, "I'll assure you the quickest death!"_

_He charged and swung his swords rapidly, unable to dodge the fury of blades the hatchling used his wings to block. One sword became lodged in his membrane, the dragon cried out in pain. Whimpering as the ape stuck another sword in. He started to pull them, ripping his membrane apart. The dragon tried resisting but was too weak due to the pain and instead let out agonizing screams. Once done, the ape removed his blades and pushed the hatchling down with his foot. "Weakling, lets see you survive this!" He removed his foot and kicked the hatchling off the cliff. The dragon plunged down into the abyss and closed his eyes, his pain was still present, that and he already thought this was the end._

_In the last moment he caught a glimpse of the ground below him and blacked out._

"I woke up beside a riverbed and to my complete horror, my wing was dysfunctional and ruined..." He trailed off, ending his tale there. Fynir stayed silent, his expression became blank and dull. Glint knew he needed some comfort, so as a friend. He extended his wing and pulled Fynir in for a hug. He accepted it without any complaints. Staying silent as Glint spoke softly, using a calm, gentle, tone.

"I know not how being flightless feels. But rest easy Fynir, let the pain subside. I'm sorry for all that has happened." He paused, letting the words sink in. Comforting was not his best attribute, but wasn't his worst ether. He rubbed the younger red dragon with his wing. Fynir was only a year younger than Glint, it didn't make much of a difference on how the two interacted though. It was minutes before Fynir spoke again.

"Thanks Glint. You're a good friend..." This made Glint delve into his own thoughts. He never knew Fynir had thought of him like that, it made him feel elated. Honestly, he though Fynir thought of him as an acquaintance, not his friend. "I'm fine now, you can stop with all the comforting." Fynir said, nudging the white dragon, interrupting his thoughts. They both smiled.

"Alright then," Glint began, removing his wing. "If you need me, just ask." He raised his right paw and with Fynir they 'fist-bumped'. "Well, I've got something to do. Catch you later?" Gint asked.

"Sure."

The two departed and went their own separate ways. Glint didn't forget about his 'fun' planned. He headed towards the temple dorms and upon reaching the stairs. He pulled out that rope he showed to Aurea earlier. Studying the stairs he found the perfect spot, there were two small corners at the top that had a weird, wooden, pole-like object sticking out.  
He began tying the rope between the two poles. Once done he tested its strength, making sure it wasn't going to snap very easily. He touched it with his paw, placing force little by little. Once he thought it was at an acceptable level he looked below the stairs. At the very bottom, above was a marble slab, connected by two piers on the floor. If a dragon were to trip and fall down the short flight of stairs. The momentum at which he or she fell would be great enough to move an object above. This making fall right on their head.

The question was: what object would be suitable for this? He looked out the nearest window, a rock? A branch? An egg? He thought the last option was the best candidate. How convenient, there was for a nest of eggs on the tree outside. Glint didn't like the prospect of taking an egg that had the chance of being a bird. He needed a substitute for the egg. Where was the temple dining commons? He realized he hadn't eaten since the morning, during the time he was at the city. One of the citizens he helped offered to feed him a small portion of some enticing steak. He agreed and currently, that steak was one of the best foods he had. It was his first cooked meal, he normally ate things raw, which was okay by dragon standards.

Glint went down to the dining commons, he needed to get the substitute. Plus, a meal along the way wouldn't hurt. The first thing he did when he got there was eating. The room was vacant, save for the workers. One of them, who was a mole; asked if he needed anything. Perplexed by the absence of people in the commons, he asked, "Why is this place empty? Isn't dinner time?" The mole told him it was a "anytime dining business" but there was still "fixed dining options". With his question answered Glint simply asked for an egg, and small portion of steak. The mole complied swiftly, not without giving the white dragon a perplexed glance.

Down to business, once Glint finished his savory meal, he headed back towards the stairs. Egg in paw, he flew up to the marble slab and gently placed the egg on the edge. He determined it was enough for today, someone would walk into his surprise. Question was: who?

He secretly hoped it wasn't Aurea, despite that. He headed towards his dorm and opened the door. The fresh scent of that "roomy" like smell was very potent. He loved that smell, the smell of home. Closing the door Glint looked around his room, it was in the same state as when he left during the morning. He fixed his gaze on the table. He needed to write a basic schedule list. It would go like this:

_• Explore city more. (eat whenever)_  
_• Session with Aurea._  
_• Hang out with Fynir._  
_• Free time!_

He scribbled all that down within a minute. Not really caring about grammar, or anything about writing that Aurea had taught him about, during their session in the library at the moment. It was just a note, as long as he could understand it. It didn't matter. Funny thing was though, he could read and write in draconic. But, before he learned writing from Aurea he could only read. She found it shocking that he was poorly educated in some aspects. Dismissing his thoughts back at the session he just hopped on his bed, wishing to end the day. He thought back to what Volteer said, his question was: what in ancestors name happened back in Aurea's past? That question, he was going to ponder on until someone told him.

* * *

**A/N: I just would like to note that I'm most likely going it be bogged down with school work, so updates might not be according to my schedule. Again, please point out any errors, I will correct them.**


	4. The White Seraph

**"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough." **

**― Mae West**

**Chapter 4 The White Seraph**

* * *

A loud cry of surprise followed by an even louder thump woke Glint up. At first he simply groaned and shut his eyes even tighter, trying to ignore what he heard. After he heard some more commotion outside he threw off his bed sheets. And pushed the door open, he walked all the way to the top of the stairs. The same place with his trap. He smiled mischievously as he saw a purple dragon laying on the floor, groaning. He looked dazed, slightly. When he saw the splattered remains of the egg from yesterday that made him smile. His attention wasn't of focused on Glint yet, heck, he didn't even know the white dragon was there.

Glint found himself trying as hard as he can, not to laugh. He twisted his expression a bit, trying to mold it into one of innocence before he got Spyro's attention. He suddenly replaced it with a blank one. He wondered how long he could keep up his act before Spyro concluded he set this prank up. "Are you okay Spyro?" He asked, a slight hint of concern was evident in his voice. Although he wasn't very worried, dragons were tough, falling down a short flight stairs wouldn't hurt.

Much.

"What do you think? I fell down a flight of stairs and now there's some egg on my head. I feel fine!" Spyro replied sarcastically as he stood up.

"And what would you do if found the perpetrator of this act?" Glint asked, remembering the lesson Aurea had given him in criminology. He still kept his blank expression, it was for the act, was it not?

"Hmmm, well, I would–say, what made you come to the conclusion that someone was involved with this? Not to mention the perpetrator could only be _one_ dragon." Spyro said, narrowing his eyes at Glint as he drew closer to the conclusion.

"And who would that be?" Glint asked, rather innocently, ignoring the now present glare from Spyro. He watched as the purple dragon shook his head, clearing it of the egg, it splattered on the ground. He spoke up indignantly, although, the way he said it suggested he really wasn't angry.

"Glint. I'd suggest you run now. Because, I wouldn't like to be chased around by a certain purple dragon." There was slight hint of humor laced in his tone, though, it was cleverly hidden.

Glint eyes widened as he saw Spyro close the gap between them. Nevertheless, he laughed, finally doing what he wanted to do originally. The purple dragon flared his wings in anger as Glint took off running, "Catch me Spyro! Lets see how great purple dragons are!"

"Come back here!" Said Spyro as he pursued the white dragon. He had a hidden smile, one that Glint couldn't see. The two ran around the hallways for a while, Glint himself just realized how fast the purple dragon could be. He soon came across a window, outside was the gardens. He hopped out, using his wings to slow his descent by gliding down. He ran to a tree and hid behind it listening for sounds of movement. He heard a faint noise, that resembled someone landing. Glint peeked out of the corner, Spyro was standing there, moving his head around, trying to find the white dragon, he stopped right at his hiding spot. Glint froze, he needed to act fast, Spyro had ether saw him and was making his way as he thought. Or he could have just suspected he was there, but didn't really think he was there.

"Found you!" Spyro said as he ran towards Glint, who took off once again. He sprinted towards the front of temple. Passing through foliage, and jumping over objects. He heard wing beats, Spyro was pursuing him  
through air. He soon spotted three dragons, Fynir, Cynder and Aurea. How convenient, he sped towards the three and hid behind them as low as he could. Moving cover, it wasn't very good for hiding since Spyro was probably still in the air.

"Uh, Glint what are doing?" Fynir asked as he watched the white dragon move along with them as low as he could. Trying to actively camouflage himself.

"Shhh, hiding."

"From what?" Cynder asked.

"Spyro, I kind of made him angry..."

Spyro saw Glint hiding behind the three dragons, he smirked and dived down towards Glint. The white dragon responded by running again, Spyro took pursuit. The three dragons watched as the two ran around in circles. Eyes following the purple and white blurs as they moved back and forth. "Spyro must have really been that angry to chase Glint like that," Fynir commented.

"Shouldn't we be doing something about it?" Aurea asked, she was worried someone could get hurt.

"Those two are running around like idiots," Cynder stated as her eyes followed Spyro, never losing track of him. She was amused by the two. "Oh wait... They are being idiots. I should break this up and give them a long lecture about being complete idiots." She wanted to 'face palm' in this case.

"If they are running around like idiots, then wouldn't that make us idiots for not doing anything about it?" Aurea mused, Fynir shook his head as he saw Glint jump over Spyro, who seemed surprised by his sudden acrobatic skill.

"So, what you're trying to say, is that: by standing here and watching them makes us idiots and they are idiots for chasing around each other for pointless reasons; wouldn't that make all of us idiots?" Fynir said, rubbing his temples as he felt more and more confused by where this conversation was going.

"I find it funny watching the two like this. Hopefully none of them won't get hurt." Cynder frowned upon that thought. She had ignored what Fynir concluded, as really? Who would put that much brainpower into that thought process?

Aurea suddenly looked embarrassed,"I-I, um... Just deny we ever had this conversation." She said, her voice went high from embarrassment, but still retained its softness. She tried to ease her embarrassment by staying silent.

"I give up, this is too confusing. Aurea don't do that again, your egghead magic is too strong," Fynir said jokingly. She lowered her head, even more embarrassed by his joke.

"Okay, I get your really persistent Spyro, but can't we settle this with some drinks and a nice talk?" Glint said running down the stairs and back up.

"Well that sounds good, the only problem is: Do you really think I'll agree to that?" Spyro asked, causing Glint to stop. The two faced each other and stared. Glint slowly smiled, widening his smile inch by inch as they continued to stare down. Spyro's expression showed no hint irritation, but rather...

Amusement?

"No, I don't," he replied as he took to the air. Spyro followed suit. He led the purple dragon to the temple roof. Stopping at the very top, Spyro flew straight at him preparing to tackle him out of the sky. Glint smiled, Spyro wasn't going to expect this. He flew towards Spyro, confusing him. He suddenly dived about under and made a swift loop around the purple dragon as he turned around. Glint disappeared in the clouds, leaving a dumbfounded Spyro and three shocked dragons.

He flew towards the same city district that he was in before. He landed at a courtyard, there was a fountain there and he walked towards it before peering deep into its reflective, bright blue-hued, water. Out of the reflection he could see his facial features. His eyes followed the large clouds that were passing by in the sky, slowly moving towards the sun to undoubtedly rid of its light temporarily.

"Isn't it wonderful? The clouds, they tell stories of their own sometimes." A frail, senile, voice emanated from behind. Glint turned around, slightly startled from the sudden voice. He found his gaze on an elderly dragon with grayish scales that had small vibrant hues of blue. His striking gray eyes made him easily recognizable by Glint. His horns were stubby and rather feeble by now. Although they retained a nice reflective shine.

"Hello, Elder Tarkish. I hope you've had a pleasant day yesterday," He said in a courteous manner as he smiled brightly.

"No need for the courtesy young dragon. Your help with the errands have already shown me a lot about you," Tarkish replied in his usual weakened voice.

"I'm sure you still have a lot to learn about me," Glint smirked. This elicited a chuckle from the older dragon.

"Indeed, I do. You never stop learning even when at this age." He stated, his eyes held a recollective gaze. One that rivaled the guardians. Tarkish was probably the eldest dragon alive, maybe old enough to know anything about Malefor when he wasn't evil. "I suppose your here for something else than small talk?" He asked.

"Yes actually, I–" Glint's stomach growled loudly. "Well... that explains it," he said almost sheepishly.

Tarkish smiled, "Ah, so you've come here for my offer?" Glint nodded mutely. The elder merely beckoned for him to follow. He led Glint through the densely populated inner-sections of the city. The white dragon actually never enjoyed being crowded, especially since it's his second time passing through large crowds. Some citizens who saw Glint stared as they noticed his scale color and what they meant. Though those who did were seniors, not the juniors that were abundant in this city. Soon enough they stopped by odd, quaint, house with a brown roof. It's structure was made out of logs, each evenly and carefully placed with unparalleled precision. There were four windows, each one had simple pane design.

When they went inside, the atmosphere changed to a nice, old-fashioned one. It was quite hard for Glint to describe it. There were three wooden chairs. In front of them was a fireplace, on top of the fireplace were two miniature wooden figures of dragons. Tarkish gestured to one of the chairs, Glint obliged and sat down. "Let me inform you about your meal first. It's one unique piece." The white dragon leaned his head forwards, curious about what the elder dragon has to say. "Now, the meal you are going to granted is from an Arctic Honed Deer. This is not your regular deer. They are much larger than their counterparts here, but what really makes them stand out is their antlers. Really sharp, enough to pierce a dragon's scales and quite possibly kill them. Combined with their intelligence, it makes them a hard prey. Albeit a worthy prey."

"Is there a difference a taste?" That had to be Glint's first question.

Tarkish smiled at his question, an odd question to start with, but amusing nevertheless. "A big difference youngling. My grandson hunted one of them during the war, during one his arctic missions, brought a piece of its flesh back for me."

"Why offer me the meat though? I can't eat that, now that I know the rarity of the meat."

"Because Glint, you've helped a lot yesterday. It is only just."

"I suppose..." The white dragon replied reluctantly. Noticing the white dragon's reluctance, Tarkish added another reason.

"I've ate the meat before, if that's what your concerned about. So it would be best to extend the generosity to you."

With no other reason to object, Glint finally agreed to eat. As Tarkish brought out the already cooked meal, Glint was prepared to hear more about this deer and his grandsons arctic expeditions.

* * *

Spyro walked down the small corridor, his tail waving around anxiously. The Guardians had called for him and Cynder, but he couldn't find Cynder and had no idea where she was. So he decided it be best to just go alone to see what the Guardians wanted. Maybe it had something to do with the missing role of the Fire Guardian? Ignitus... He still felt a piece of himself missing since his death at the Belt of Fire. Ignitus was a like a father to him and held Spyro's respect even now. Feeling a sense of sadness, he slowed his pace, contemplating about those events. If it was because of that, then whoever the successor of Ignitus be, he or she would have to be darn good one. Upon exiting the corridor he made a turn to the right and opened the large chamber room doors.

"Greetings young Spyro!" The familiar voice of Volteer rung out. "Where is Cynder?"

"I don't know." Spyro could see only two of the three guardians. Where was Terrador? "Where ever Cynder is, I'll–"

"You'll inform her what we are about to tell the both of you when you see her." Cyril said, stating exactly what the purple dragon planned to do afterwards. In slight surprise, Spyro merely nodded. "Spyro, I'm afraid you're getting too predictable in your actions. Do something to surprise me next time, will you?"

"Lets get straight to the point!" Volteer said swiftly, snapping his claws, "Spyro, with our increasing busy schedule, we'd thought it be best to employ the two of you with some errands. You and Cynder will receive your first task in this packet," he handed the packet to Spyro as he took in a breath. The purple dragon took ahold of the packet delicately. "Questions?"

"Two. Where is Terrador and how long will we be doing this?" Spyro asked, his eyes peered around the room, as if he thought the Earth Guardian was hidden.

"Terrador is currently occupied with some military exercises that he going over with our meager army. You can expect these errands, to continue for an unspecified amount of time. Even we do not know when things will ease up." Cyril replied, he glanced at Volteer briefly who nodded.

"Remain optimistic Spyro, it's about time the two of you stopped being a bit indolent," Volteer then waved his paw dismissively, telling the purple dragon it was time for him to go. Spyro complied and immediately set off to find Cynder.

* * *

"Thanks for helping Cynder, I don't think I can do this all by myself," a golden scaled dragoness said, smiling as she landed on a grassy field. She waited for the black dragoness who was previously next to her to land. The clear day along with calm winds, the atmospheric singsong chirping of birds, all of that made this day into tranquil one. And nothing could change the atmosphere of the valley now.

"It's not a problem Aurea, I've haven't been to Avalar for a while, especially the valley," Cynder replied. The two dragonesses were close friends, ever since they met. Aurea didn't shy from Cynder because of that, in fact, she was quite open to her. Spyro, she was comfortable with too. It was just with newcomers, or strangers, she had hard times preventing her self from being timid. "What are we looking for again?"

"The Mercliosa byseph. A small flower, with a magenta center, the pedals are colored a light shade of violet. It's been noted to contain simple healing properties. Obviously not as potent as red gems."

"You always give out more information than needed," Cynder stated, frowning, she kept her gaze out on the fields.

"Some excess information can be helpful," Aurea replied, preparing for  
their search. She gently laid down a bag she brought to contain the flowers and took out a piece of cloth before attaching it to a long metallic rod. She gently placed on the ground and made sure it stuck up all right before picking up the bag. She neatly placed it around her waist.

"Same marker for rendezvous huh?" Cynder asked curiously, a similar bag was around her waist too.

"It's been the same since we've started doing this," Aurea replied simply.

"Never changes?"

"Probably never will."

With that the two dragonesses separated. The Valley of Avalar had hardly changed during the time Spyro was reconstructing the world, piece by piece. The lush grassy fields which the wind gently blew on and roaring of the river nearby was still present. They had hardly changed in their relative pre-war geographical location. This remained to be true for other notable landmarks. Generally, the shift in locations for Avalar, Warfang, etc... Had hardly changed. Cynder was the first to find one of the flowers that Aurea seeked. It was cleverly hidden beside a small patch of flowers that looked almost identical to the Mercliosa. She padded over to the patch and gently plucked the flower out before placing it in her bag. "One out of two to go..." She said to herself.

Cynder lifted her up as she heard movement from the forest nearby, more specifically, the bush right next to a large cluster of trees. She hardened her gaze on that area, ready to defend herself from potential threats. Her body tense with anxiety as experience from the war taught her a lot about the possibilities of ambushes. The bush rustled for a bit, causing her to inch away slowly. She stopped after the rustling had calmed. Cynder tried to hear for any more movement.

Silence.

She didn't dismiss the possibility of danger yet, but relaxed her stance and kept one eye focused on the area. She continued her search at a normal pace, hopefully deceiving whoever was watching her that she had dismissed the possible threat. The only thing that could possibly harm her that could burst of out of the bush was a predator. There were, of course, some species of predators actually hunted dragons despite their relative strength and overall power. Hopefully Aurea wasn't experiencing anything like this right now.

Upon spotting another flower after a few moments she leisurely trotted over to the flower. Prepared to yank it out, she stopped in mid-action as something came out if that bush. Cynder quickly whirled around and growled threateningly. She stopped when she found herself looking at a rabbit, who simply nibbled on something whilst staring at her calmly. Cynder let out a hearty laugh, she overreacted for this rabbit?

A bit stupid if you thought about it, but better safe then sorry she supposed. Her laugh slowly died down to a small giggle before it ended with a low sigh. Cynder turned around without another thought and picked up the flower before making her way back to the rendezvous. Eager to tell Aurea about the minor event.

Aurea had already found the first flower, but was having slight trouble finding the second, she spotted a purple blur briefly, zipping by before it suddenly landed right on the river in front of her, splashing water all over the place. She hardly had time to put her wing to avoid being soaked. "Spyro? What are doing here?" Aurea asked as she saw the purple dragon's sheepish grin as water droplets fell over him and her wing; which was completely soaked.

"Sorry about that, I have to talk to Cynder," he replied as Aurea folded her wing. He gave her apologetic expression as Aurea examined herself.

"It's alright. Cynder is on the other side, if she's done with her task. Then she should be by that large tree over there. It has a marker, you can't miss it."

Spyro nodded before readying his wings once again, but he stopped and stepped out of the water, remembering that he kind of soaked Aurea. Once out of the water he ran towards the tree. "Might as well get some exercise," he murmured.

Aurea watched as he ran up to the tree and was immediately tackled by Cynder who was watching him from a hidden position. They rolled down the grassy fields, both laughing with great volume. Aurea smiled, happy for their happiness. She returned her attention to the area around her. The water that Spyro splashed had found itself on everything. She saw a flower that didn't seem to be present earlier. In fact, it was hidden by some grass. The bonus was that it was the flower she was looking for. Aurea gently pulled the flower out and placed it her bag. She turned around and began walking towards the rendezvous, where the purple dragon and black dragoness were.

"Okay Spyro, I know your not here to say 'hi'," Cynder said in between laughs, before she slowly got off the grinning purple dragon, stepping off to his left. He got up a moment after and stretched for a small moment before rotating his head towards the smiling black dragoness. "So what are you really doing here?"

"Here, take a look at this," he said, bringing out an already opened packet. Cynder took it silently curious about the packet when she first saw it. She pulled out piece of paper that was labeled with her name in a sophisticated handwriting. Probably Volteers. She skimmed the paper before lifting her head to face Spyro.

"Looks like the both of us aren't going to slack anymore."

"Heh, what's your assignment? I've got to collect some gems around the mountains here."

"Something with the moles. Hold on," Cynder read the paper thoroughly this time. "Alright, doesn't seem so bad. Might be a bit boring. I've got to help the moles with manufacturing a weapon. Lets pray to the ancestors there's going to be no malfunctions or a misfire," she said with an unenthusiastic tone.

"Sounds more interesting to me," Spyro commented.

"Of course, you boys and things that go '_Boom!_'" She sighed, turning her slightly. "Aurea, you don't have to stand there. It's nothing that you can't eavesdrop on, now stop being a polite dragoness and come here."

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I was waiting for you two to finish," she replied, defending herself as she came closer to the other two dragons.

"Cynder is just teasing you Aurea. I thought you would know that," Spyro said in his usual friendly tone. "What are two doing here anyway?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Collecting flowers, Aurea wants to study them," Cynder said as she handed one of the flowers over to Aurea, who took it and placed it her in bag. "Here Spyro, why don't you smell it? I haven't bothered to." The purple dragon leaned his head forwards and took in a quick sniff before jumping back, he covered his nose as he let out a disgusted yell that was slightly higher pitch then normal. Cynder laughed at his mishap, she honestly never thought it would smell bad. Aurea simply giggled lightly.

"Nasty!" he said as placed his head next another patch of flowers that certainly smelled better. They could only see his body and tail in his rather comical position.

"I forgot to mention these flowers have a horrendous scent. That's the only negative aspect," Aurea said in apologetic tone, she slightly angled her head downwards, as if she was hoping to avoid a scolding from Cynder, or possibly Spyro.

"Should have told me that," Cynder remarked turning her head towards the electricity dragoness, her emerald eyes glistened.

"I thought you were the one who said 'You always give more information then needed.'" Aurea shot back, she knew what Cynder said earlier would come back to become a weapon of words.

"True," she said thoughtfully, lashing her tail about. She wished days were more similar to this, always lighthearted and carefree. She wordlessly handed the flower to Aurea who placed it in the bag before returning her attention to Spyro.

Aurea began walking to the tree itself, she craned he head back towards Cynder and Spyro. "Spyro's ability to smell is going to be disoriented for at least a day," she picked up the marker, removing the cloth before she placed the rod back in and folded the cloth neatly before she put that in too.

"Are you kidding me!?" Spyro yelled, popping this head out, with an incredulous expression. Cynder let out another booming laugh which didn't help with Spyro's sense of disbelief. Aurea didn't respond as she took flight back towards the Warfang.

* * *

"From your expression, I can tell you've enjoyed the meal." Tarkish said, a smile growing on his features as he gazed upon the now satisfied dragon before him.

Glint nodded, the satisfied expression on his face was still present. Along side his meal, he asked for a tale of Tarkishs' grandson's journeys in the arctic. He found himself enjoying every little tale that Tarkish had to share. The elder dragon had already earned Glint's respect, now Glint would be eager to come back for more tales with no doubt.

"Young dragon, you should take a walk around the district. See what the people say. I trust that it will be flattering to you," Tarkish suggested.

Puzzled, the white dragon gave the elder dragon a look of question. Who merely gestured to the door with his tail. He seemed to be saying 'Go outside, and you'll know what I mean.'

Not seeing any reason to object the white dragon politely nodded and departed. As he strode out towards the streets that were constantly being shadowed by the clouds. Obstructing any sunlight and making the rather hot day a bit more cooler. Glint just walked without destination, randomly turning and stopping, trying to see what the old dragon was implying. He stopped at a large building made out of marble, smoke billowing out of the top of the chimney. Sounds of metal being beaten made its way to his ears. He stared at the building, curious. He wanted see if he could come inside and therefore looked around for any signs permitting entrance it the building.

There were none. He eventually decided to knock. Walking over to the door, he lifted his paw and gently knocked. Only loud enough to be heard. The sounds didn't cease, but it did lessen. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a very familiar earth dragoness with protective eye covering. Her eyes widened when she recognized the dragon before her. "Glint? What in ancestors name are you doing here and how did you find this place?" She extended a single claw and poked him the chest, whilst giving him a cold stare.

"I feel very welcomed, thanks," Glint replied, ignoring her stare, while waving his paw dismissively. She still had that look... "Alright. Fine. Ruin my fun, I was checking this place out and I found this place randomly. Honest."

Sarin stare relaxed as she nodded before smiling. "I thought so," she murmured as she let the white dragon inside the building. "I was just messing with you if you didn't know."

"I figured as much," replied the white dragon. He watched was the green dragoness closed the door before turning her attention at the Glint who stared back with relaxed expression, even his body language showed he was completely calm and relaxed.

He was tranquil.

"Your one odd dragon you know?" Was Sarin's only statement to his manner.

"'Tis best to be odd, otherwise you won't stand out milady'" he replied with an sophisticated-like accent. Sarin shook her head as she chuckled as his humor act.

"Okay, enough horsing around. I let you in my establishment of smithing. I think it's time for you to get serious now," she said as grabbed a tool to pick up a piece of heated metal from an anvil before dipping it into water briefly and pulling it out. Glint kept his expression but he reverted his voice back to normal. He wasn't quite sure what 'horsing around' meant, but he could guess.

"Again, ruining my fun here Sarin."

"Shut up. I see–"

"Master Sarin? Who are you talking to?" The green dragoness sighed as younger dragon with grayish white scales and stormy grey eyes popped his head out. His eyes focused on Sarin. He sounded a bit younger than the two dragons who glanced at each other. Glint raised a brow, asking for an explanation silently. Sarin shot Glint a quick glare before replying.

"A friend."

"Oh, okay."

"Name? Element?" Glint asked immediately, he sticked three claws out in front of Sarin's face as he said the last word. "Occupation?"

"Zeth, Wind, he's my apprentice numnut," she replied, pushing his claws away.

"Really? _You_? An _apprentice_?" Glint scoffed, "that's hard to believe 'Rin," he added a small smirk along.

Sarin placed the heated metal back on the anvil, letting it rest. At the same time Glint figured out what it was supposed to be. A decorative statute or figure of something. "I found others find it easy to believe," Sarin said as she stopped what she was doing. "Well, since your here, I might as well show you around. Unless, you have an objection?"

The white dragon shook his head.

"Good. Zeth, I need you to come here please."

The same grey dragon appeared from a corner, walking towards the two dragons with a nervous expression. The young dragon had slight difficulty when it came to speaking with his mentor. Upon reaching the two, he stopped, gulping as Sarin laid scrutinizing eyes on him. His eyes briefly darted to Glint, who posed to speak for the young dragon. "I think your making him nervous."

Sarin seemingly ignored his comment, keeping her gaze at the wind dragon. She responded to Glint after a minute. "I know. Zeth, you need to relax. It's not like I kicked your butt or anything," with that, she added a small smile to help calm the trembling wind dragon.

He nodded before taking a deep breath. "What is it that you require Master?" His eyes met the dragonesses green ones.

Sarin nodded, glad he was calm. "I'd like you to give my friend here a tour of the smithy," she said, giving Glint an ominous look that caught him off guard. He stuck his tongue out childishly in response before reeling it back in as he saw Zeth's eyes change direction. Sarin snickered silently at his behavior.

"Yes ma'am," replied Zeth, he pretended to be unaware of the petty conflict between the two. The green dragoness nodded. She disappeared as she went opened a door and went inside. He saw Glint smile as he motioned for the light dragon to follow. They went straight towards the middle before stopping.

"So, Zeth, as you might know I'm–"

"The _White Seraph_," Zeth said, cutting him off. "That's what some locals are starting to call you from what I've heard."

"I didn't know. But call me Glint, its my name." _So that's what Tarkish meant_. He thought.

"Okay, well. Here's the foundation of our work zone, there are two anvils, each coupled with their own respective forges. We have tools here on these wooden tables by the anvils. Do you know how black smithing works?"

"Yeah," Glint could recall a brief explanation from Aurea from the day before when he asked out of curiosity.

"Oh good, I was hoping you'd know." The wind dragon lead Glint towards a large room, it was filled with many crates. "Here's our storage area, food, tools, materials, all of that is stored in here."

"You live here?"

"My parents sent me here, as I requested. I miss them though." He replied with a distant expression, but unexpectedly, he gave Glint a big grin. "I aspire to be a great smith one day! Perhaps better than my mentor," he stated cheerfully. Completely out of the blue.

"Sarin's works are famous?" Glint asked, surprised.

"Yeah, her works are famous for their intricate and beautiful designs, especially around the neighboring villages," he had a dreamy glint in his eye.

"Hmm, well... You've mentioned your parents, how exactly did you get to be an apprentice of a renowned smith?"

"My grandfather, he's friends with her and he apparently convinced her to take me under her wing," He said casually. Something seemed odd, now that Zeth mentioned his grandfather. He had a perfect mental picture of Tarkish in his head, and when compared to the young dragon, he could see some similarities.

"Is your grandfather... Tarkish? By any chance?" Glint asked nonchalantly, he had to confirm his suspicion.

Zeth seemed surprised for a moment, he formed a couple of words before falling silent. He blinked and looked around briefly, "How did you know?"

"I've met him, helped him with some stuff. Uh, he mentioned about a son, but no grandsons. I just had some loose strings and a wild guess." Glint shrugged, he couldn't say more.

"Oh, Da always mentioned grandfather, he seems fond of him."

"I can see why."

"Come on, I'll show you my room!" The grey dragon exited the room with a breeze and rushed up a set of stairs. Glint followed slowly, taking his time to observe the area around him. Within moments he reached the room and was greeted by a small tickling breeze. He raised his brow as he saw the wind dragon move the breeze with his paw, he then closed his paw, forming a fist. And the breeze he felt, it disappeared at the same time.

The room itself was small, not cramped though. There was a bed to the right corner, with a nightstand to its left. On top of that was a journal, a bottle of ink that appeared to be used recently. The room had small sculptures that hung on the walls. Each sculpture had no similarities in terms of appearance, some looked amateur-made and some looked more professional, they appeared to be hung in most recent to oldest.

"Nice room, you made all of these?" Glint pointed to the nearest sculpture.

"Yep! All made with pride despite the flaws!" Zeth replied ecstatically, he seemed like one that was always willing to improve, despite all odds. Something Glint could admire.

"Cheery aren't you?"

"That's what my mum and da say!"

"That's odd, how come you're so nervous around Sarin?"

"It's a no-brainer, Glint. It's because of her status, she's renowned!" He jumped up flapping his wings once, everything shook gently as he landed in front of Glint. "And she's a bit intimidating," he added, "don't tell her I said that though..."

"I won't..."

* * *

"This is _Crazy_! Out of all the training we did, this one has to be the worst. Officially!" Salk shouted as sprinted towards Warfang's walls, he shuddered as he saw a cannonball fly by his side. Alongside him was Opji and the rest of his battalion. Cannonballs flew by the first ranks, all ether narrowly missing or completely. The booms that would signal a shot fired repeated and repeated incessantly.

"Oh relax, these might be real cannonballs, but I know for a fact they are purposely trying to miss." Opji, replied calmly, he watched as Salk face palmed clumsily as he was running whilst doing so. Salk gave his equal a stunned look after that. Another cannonball whistled by the two hitting the ground behind them, it crackled and boomed as it bounced on the ground before rolling to a complete stop meters away from them.

"How do you know all of this!" He shot him an incredulous look.

"If you've bothered speaking to the Captain, then I'm sure you'd know," replied Opji as he rolled his eyes.

"Ceasefire!" A booming baritone voice emanated from the walls, it echoed loudly around the area, never losing its volume. The suddenly halt of booms from the cannons became apparent fast, it ended with a long silence before the Earth Guardian Terrador, could be seen overlooking the now winded soldiers from the wall broke that silence. "3rd Spearhead Battalion, you've successfully completed your exercise! You may return to your quarters."

"Master Terrador, was this exercise necessary?" Currahee asked, he watched as the troops scattered into one bulging mass of winded dragons, they slowly entered the city and back towards their barracks.

"It is, our troops must always be ready for war. We are weak right now, any potential threats may seek to conquer us. Status report on our units Captain?"

"We have one battalion of dragons, 2 diverse platoons consisting of evenly placed dragons and moles. In total, our effective military strength is meager, as we only have 400 something total military personnel. All are ready for assignments sir."

"Is our manpower is still a problem?"

Currahee nodded, "We only have a thousand or two moles left, along with a rounded 700 dragons left. I'm afraid any ambitious power-hungry neighbors could easily defeat us in battle through conventional engagement."

"Have we established diplomatic relations with nearby settlements?"

"Yes, in fact, we know there are four villages around Warfang, all of which has been integrated within our borders. There is one city-state from the far arctic north, so far, they wish to remain independent."

"The Council is one who deals with situations like this. Lets hope they deal with this wisely. Captain Currahee, I trust you'll keep our troops fit," Terrador said.

"Yes sir, I will."

"Good, I have to attend to more pressing matters," the guardian left without another word as Currahee made a quick salute before continuing his duties.

* * *

"So Spyro, why did you choose me to this again?" Fynir asked, the two are traversing by the mountains. Scars of desolation left by the war remained untouched and were evident around here.

"Because Fynir, I need another dragon who can use fire and your that dragon," replied Spyro, he stopped when they caught sight of some crystals, more specifically, red and green ones. Fynir watched as Spyro walked up to the crystals, he went into an aggressive stance and swung his tail at the crystals with great force. They snapped and when the pieces hit the ground, they broke into small bits. Fynir looked around for more crystals as Spyro did his work. He found his gaze to the near woods. His eyes caught sight of a pair of eyes looking back at him. The red dragon blinked in surprise, when he opened his eyes, those eyes, whoever was watching disappeared. He was left wondering whether it was simply nothing or something that concerns him.

Fynir found another batch close by and by himself, broke the crystals and placed them near the rendezvous area. He heard Spyro call out his name, the dragon looked towards the grey clouds that were massing overhead. They all seemed to be heading forwards the general direction of Warfang, the sun that once illuminated the dense, lush, forest below the mountainside he was standing on was gone. Now darkness enveloped the same forest below, creating an ominous feeling within Fynir's gut. He never really liked that feeling, but he chose to ignore it. Confident there was going to be no trouble as he continued to Spyro.

The purple dragon was standing by a large gaping hole to his left. It was a cave entrance. Inside, there was many specks of green, blue, and red. Everyone of those specks were glowing brightly, and were leaving behind a strong concentration of energy. "Okay, now you see why I've asked you to accompany me?" Fynir nodded, speechless as the purple lightly nudged him, "Come on, you know how to make a fire orb right?" Again, Fynir nodded, Spyro wasn't concerned with his silence, he instead formed a small bright orb of flames with paws. He released it and it began orbiting the purple dragon like a celestial moon that granted them light in this dark cave. Spyro was the planet, and his moon was the flaming orb.

Fynir copied the purple dragons technique, it was a simple illumination trick that all fire dragons learn. He made sure his orbited around him too before focusing on the cave. Spyro entered without a word and became hardly visible, only his purple scales and the orb illuminating his scales was present. Fynir followed Spyro, uneasy as it was too dark. The two stop at various places with gems, breaking them and storing them inside their bags.

The red dragon never really let his guard down, so did Spyro, who feigned unawareness. "Spyro. The Savior of the Realms. I've found you here, separated by those who could protect you." A voice emanated from nowhere. There was a sudden drop of temperature as Fynir saw a dark dragon with red eyes covered with a misty smoke, drop from above him. It grabbed the red dragon by the throat before he could react and held him with a firm grip. Spyro suddenly appeared, rushing the hostile dragon. It saw this and... smirked? The dragon suddenly disappeared within the darkness and moments later, the purple dragon was immediately knocked over with Fynir's unconscious body. They rolled off into a puddle of water, extinguishing the flaming orbs that once orbited both dragons.

Spyro saw the dragon run towards him claws extended and ready rip the flesh from him. Spyro had realized the dragon had chosen the perfect location to strike, this cave had hardly any visibility and the only things that naturally illuminated the area was the gems that glowed so brightly. It certainly played its card well. He wasted no further time musing about the threat that was closing in, the purple dragon charged at his opponent. Claws extend and tinted with the heat of his fire, the area around him suddenly let up as his claws made contact with the shade's, it hissed and swung its tail at Spyro, who simply parried it with his own before rolled backwards to gain space. The shade simply disappeared and materialized a few feet back. "The death of Malefor shall not go unpunished!"

Spryo didn't see it coming as he was suddenly hit by a burning sensation before flying backwards, he let out gasp as he hit a wall behind him. Pain screamed all over his chest, he saw the dragon stand in front of him. It raised its tail, poised to finish the purple dragon. Instead it lowered its tailed and hissed before disappearing. Spyro slowly breathed in and out, unable to grasp why it stopped.

His eyes landed on Fynir, who was still unconscious. He ran over to him and gently picked the red dragon up. Ignoring the pain on his chest he also picked up a bag of gems, he didn't if Fynir sustained any wounds. But... he broke two red gems he got out of the bag. One for himself and one for Fynir. Spyro looked out the entrance of the cave and slowly made his way there.

* * *

"Glint, I just wanted to thank you for coming. It's nice to have study buddy for once," Aurea said as she began placing everything away, cleaning up for tomorrow. Her eyes met the white dragons brown ones, he simply smiled before responding.

"It's been a pleasure, I think I'm beginning to enjoy these sessions more and more." He went over to the yellow dragoness before helping her. She gave him a nod of thanks before returning her attention to her own work.

"I–"

"Glint! Aurea! I require your presence in the first floor!" Volteer's voice came out of the floors below them. The two dragons complied immediately they walked downstairs quietly chatting until they were greeted by the electricity guardian.

"What is it uncle?" Aurea asked.

Volteer gave the two a grim look, "I have to inform you that Spyro and Fynir were attacked whilst outside the city" Before ether of the two dragons could speak he continued. "Do not worry, both are fine, the only thing that concerns me is the one who attacked them in the first place. I'm afraid the two of you can't leave the city for your own safety, at least until we can rid of the problem."

Glint looked at Aurea who stared at Volteer, eyes wide with slight fear. He gave the dragoness a reassuring rub with his shoulder, surprising Aurea but she accepted it regardless. Volteer dismissed the two, silently trying to comprehend the two's relationship status for a moment, before returning his attention to more important matters.

As the two dragons made their way to find the locations of their friends. They all had worries plaguing their minds. Soon enough they ran into Cynder who seemed to be covered in soot, although it was hard to tell considering she had black scales. "Cynder, I'm assuming you've heard?"  
Aurea said meekly.

The dragoness nodded slowly, a great deal of concern was written over her emerald eyes. She feared for Spyro. "Both dragons are at the infirmary. That's what I've been told."

"Come on! Lets go!" Glint said, he didn't want to delay any further. They continued towards the infirmary and stopped once reaching there. Cyril was already tending to the two dragons, along with a couple of moles. He noticed the there's presence, but didn't turn his head. As he was focused on the two unconscious dragons.

"Master Cyril? What happened?" Cynder asked, she went over to Spyro, Glint, respectively went to Fynir and stared his paw. Contemplating something. Aurea just stood in-between the two dragons, she found it hard to look at Spyro, she turned her head away towards Fynir and Glint. Who gave her a reassuring smile upon noticing her disturbed expression.

"The two were attacked by an unknown hostile, Spyro arrived at the front gates before passing out. I could only guess..."

"We could hypothesize Master Cyril..." Aurea kept her head down as she continued. "What if they were attacked by a corrupted being? Look at Spyro, there is a tell-tale sign of wounding by an adversary from the darkness." They all focused on Spyro's chest, there was an odd burn mark, black as night, it was hard to determine what exactly Aurea meant.

"An astute observation Aurea, I-wait, that's not a normal burn mark..." Spyro suddenly began thrashing, throwing his paws around, mumbling about something indistinguishable, everyone backed off as the moles rushed in to prevent him from harming himself.

"You see? Whoever attacked him gave him a dose of corruption. It will not only encourage corruption and darkness inside of him, possibly turning him into mindless proxy. But he could also be killed..." Aurea said in fear, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Spyro, what have you gotten yourself into?" Cynder whispered to herself.

"I want to examine them." Glint said suddenly, causing everyone to turn their heads towards him, all asked for an explanation for his sudden outburst.

"Why young dragon? I know your element is rare and valued, but what good can it do here?" The guardian said, casting a dubious glance upon the white dragon.

"Just let me... Master Cyril, I implore you," he said rather desperately, his pleading eyes bore into the Ice Guardian. Who sighed.

"Very well. Do what you will." He turned to the other dragons, "I'd suggest you all leave him alone. I think he'll need the privacy." Cyril nodded at the moles who were tending the two dragons, they left the room without a word spoken.

Glint watched as the two dragonesses slowly left his field of view. Aurea murmured a quick good luck to him. He looked at Fynir and walked over to him before placing his paws on the red dragons chest. He closed his eyes and checked to see if there was any darkness injected into the dragon. He found none. Relieved, he took paws off and focused onto Spyro. He examined the wound on the purple dragon, it was just a burn, but it was definitely seething with darkness. Glint placed his paw on Spyro's golden chest and closed his eyes. Forming a mental image he found a himself looking into Spyro's subconscious. He suddenly felt a sudden force push him away causing him to stumble, he regained his balanced and glowered at the thought of failing.

Glint growled and tried again, the darkness sensed his intrusion, it acted like an actual being who knew a threat was about. This time he tried to be a little more aggressive, just one breakthrough and the rest would be history. Once again he was met by the darkness trying to repulse him, he countered hard and swiftly before managing to find a hole. He immediately diverted and sent light through the mental hole. It glowed brightly. Glint removed his paws, he wasn't quite sure what he did. But a voice in the back of his mind told him he was doing something correct. Now he had to wait for results. The dragon let out a sigh as Spyro started to stir and then stopping shortly after.

Glint exited the infirmary letting the moles tend to the two dragons once more. He found himself met by the worried gaze of Cynder, Aurea was staring out a window. She appeared to be in deep thought. "So? How did it go?" Cynder asked.

"Good, I suppose," Glint replied, he put a claw to his chin, gently scratching it. "I'm not sure what I did will help. But I have a feeling it will."

"Alright, I guess I shouldn't be worrying," Cynder relaxed her expression and softly sighed, she felt as if something wasn't right. But waiting is the most viable option before jumping to conclusions.

"You shouldn't. I'd call it a day and just move on with the day. Whatcha say?"

"Glint, we need to talk..." Aurea said unexpectedly. She still had her head towards the window. Her eyes closed solemnly.

Cynder motioned her towards the yellow dragoness before turning to leave. Glint went up to Aurea, she began leading him off to their dorms. Silence was the only thing there, that was, until she spoke up. "Whatever you did to Spyro was a nice positive reinforcement for Cynder. However, I can only wonder about Spyro's fate. Tell me Glint; what drives you to do this?"

"What?" Glint blinked, he stopped when Aurea stopped. She looked down, shying away from his gaze.

"I... I need to know," she murmured.

"I'm doing this because, he's a friend, not just that. If Spyro was a stranger I'd still help him, to save his life. Life is something not toyed with, it's something dear, something sacred. I know not the secrets of it. What I do know is that it's a gift. The Gift of Life is something... understandable. Spyro, he's a gift, one from the ancestors. He has a long life ahead of him, I want to see it fulfilled. Whether good or bad."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm just a light dragon... I'd sacrifice almost everything to see how much good I can bring into this dark world."

"You have a very strong moral idea... I'm glad to know." Aurea said as she made her way to her dorm.

"Wait!" Glint ran up to the dragoness, he looked deep into her eyes. "Why did you want to know?"

Aurea gave him a sly smile, another action he didn't expect from the dragoness. "I just wanted to know you better..." That was all she said before leaving the confused white dragon. He could only watch as the dragoness disappeared down the hall. His mind was processing many things. The dragon yawned, realizing how tired he was. He made his way towards his dorm. Ready for a good rest, and hopefully a more relaxing day to contemplate.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope everyone had a good weekend. Wow, this chapter is biggest so far. I didn't intend it to be that big. Guess I got carried away.**

**Lastly, thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, or just read it! I appreciate the reception!**

**Special Thanks to: Darkness Oversoul, Unit Omicron, htffan951, for being among the first three reviewers. I appreciate your patience and feedback!**

**One last thanks to B1ackbird for pointing out errors!**


	5. For The Fallen

**"Life and death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides."**

**– Lao Tzu**

**Chapter 5: For The Fallen**

* * *

The white dragon awoke and found himself to be not in his room. But an odd marble room, it was dark and he could see a void of nothing that was covered by transparent mists. Suddenly a bright flash of light blinded the dragon for a brief moment. Glint could only stare at who was before him.

A dragoness.

Her scales were pure white, same with almost everything, save for her eyes. Which held a gaze of comfort and content in her blue, almost crystalline eyes. She smiled warmly at the younger dragons simple, dumbfounded stare. Glint also noted the dragoness was very beautiful, he wasn't sure whether it was just because of the place he was in or if it was something else. "You've been giving me the very same stare your father did when he laid eyes on me dear," the dragoness said, giggling lightly. She walked up close to Glint examining him with sturdy eyes, ones that didn't lose their comforting factor. She raised a wing, wide enough for Glint to go under.

"Uh... mom?" The younger dragon said awkwardly.

"Mom, mother, mama, mum; it doesn't matter. You may address me anyway you want. Even by my name..."

"Illumielle."

The white dragoness nodded, she watched amusingly as Glint walked under her wing, she covered her son before sighing. Glint couldn't help but feel ecstatic, his mother was actually communicating with him, although he felt a twinge of sadness. He realized how much of his life he had taken away, he wasn't really angry, he just felt a simple... longing. "I know what runs through your head dear. I'm sorry you had to face the hardships of life without me, your father..." She ended a tad bit off, as if she wanted to list someone else but decided not to. Glint was too busy reflecting to even notice.

"I miss you, and father. I didn't get a chance to meet you. Even now is just a mental longing."

"Oh, Glint, I'll let you know we are very much still here. With you there," she gently tapped his head. "And most importantly, here," the dragoness placed her paw over his heart, even grabbing his own paw and covering it with hers. She gave her son a loving nuzzle, "Solris is missing out, I don't know why he chose not to come."

Glint casted her a look of confusion."What do you mean? Did I disappoint him?"

"No you did not, it's hard to explain..."

Glint turned his head, "What's hard to explain about it?"

"Your father is busy, he's currently trying to contact someone. But I fear he has failed again," the dragoness said with a sturdy gaze as Glint accepted the explanation. "You have much to learn. Come, I will show you." Illumielle walked to the edge of the room they were in before stopping to look at her son, "Copy the exact movements I do."

She spread her wings out and turned to face to the young dragon before letting herself fall down the void below. Glint, surprised at first, but did the same. While falling he noticed the void had become more blue and suddenly he landed on a grassy area. Only the mere couple of meters in front of him wasn't blurred out. Illumielle was standing before him, a childish twinkle in her eye.

"Where are we?"

"The past, the present and the future dear. This is your subconscious, imagine what you want. But sadly, I will have to guide your imagination here. Let me give you an example." She closed her eyes and with a smile, the area around them became clear. He caught sight of two dragons, a dragoness and a dragon sitting next to each other by a tree. The area around them seemed tranquil, serene, it was beautiful. The two seemed to have their tails twined and the dragoness was holding a floor close to her heart. The male, was simply smiling with pure radiant joy. He realized the two were his parents, at a way younger age, around his though.

"You two... look so happy."

Illumielle smiled sweetly, "Yes, those times with your father were the best in my life. He was stern but had a kind heart, knows from right and wrong. While me, I was more carefree and spirited; I adored every moment I spent outside. I feel as if we light dragons have a closer connection to nature." The dragoness than closed her eyes again, blurring the scene around them. "Now, I want you to try my Ano Teri."

Glint instinctively knew what 'Ano Teri' meant. 'Little Light'. He smiled and closed his eyes to perform what was asked but he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw his mother waving goodbye. Glint suddenly heard the knocking of his door, causing the dragon immediately shoot up on his bed. He rubbed his eyes. Everything seemed so vivid. He remembered the tender touch from his mother, the love, it made him sad to have it end so soon.

His eyes darted to the wooden door, he made his way there drowsily and opened it with utter ease. He recognized the person before him, Aurea.

"I'm sorry if I had disturbed your serene slumber Glint... But it was somewhat urgent," she said with an apologetic glance, looking down.

"I'm fine. What's so important anyways?"

"There is a memorial gathering later this evening. It is mandatory that you attend," Aurea replied in her soft tone.

"I see, you knew about this?"

"Well... Y–yes. It's just that I learn about these at an earlier date before it's officially announced."

"How 'bout everyone else?"

Aurea just nodded mutely. Glint sighed, "Out of everyone, I was the only one who didn't know?"

"You were traversing about the city. It would explain why, and you would have known earlier if you stayed a bit longer here rather than leaving so early in the morning."

"Wait, what's the time?"

"Almost noon..."

"I woke up later than I thought," Glint said to himself. "Is that all?" He asked the dragoness moments later. She nodded before turning to leave. Glint watched as the yellow dragoness disappeared down the hallway.

"It's rude to stare Glint." A familiar voice said next to him. He turned his head and yelped in surprise as he saw a white dragoness beside him. She giggled as he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Mom..." The white dragon started as he stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry about that dear, I was just teasing. And I didn't mean to scare you."

"How is it that you are in front of me? Can anyone else see you?"

The dragoness sighed and shook her head before gazing deep into Glint's brown eyes. "I've been able to do this many years ago when your father and I perished. Although I'm not tangible in any way, no one but you can see unless I want that changed."

"Oh..."

"So Glint, don't just stand there and talk to a door, " Illumielle winked at him.

He got the meaning and looked around, no one was there. His gaze landed back at the spot where his mother was... She wasn't there. He decided to go to the infirmary but halfway there he stopped upon seeing Fynir. The red dragon stopped Glint and smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks for being there. Spyro's still down at the infirmary though. His condition neither deteriorating or improving," he had an air of guilt around him, Fynir looked down apprehensively. "It's my fault, I should have tried to fight back. Instead, I just gave up and let this happen..."

Glint studied his friend for a moment before responding."Think about it first... Would have fighting back helped Spyro that much? I mean, the dragon that attacked you would've killed you if you just tried fight back. And I don't want that to happen, you're a friend."

"But... Spyro..."

"I know it sounds odd to not even aid Spyro, selfish even, but there were many outcomes from that scenario. Who knows how differently things could have gone..."

"I suppose," the red dragon looked unconvinced. "I'll be going to the library... I have something I want read about," he turned to leave.

"Alright. I'll catch you soon," Glint replied. He continued his way to the infirmary and once there he checked Spyro and saw Fynir was correct. There were no noticeable changes from last night, Glint himself, worried already.

"Are things truly evil as they say dear?" A voice emanated from behind, calm, and soothing as the white dragon found. He didn't have to look to know it was Illumielle.

"Mother..." Glint started, in a low whisper, not wanting to sound insane if anyone happened to pass by. "What are you implying?"

"You'll see... in time."

"What are you doing here now?" He turned around, his mother was hidden in a dark corner of the room. Only her eyes we visible. Extended her paw in front of Glint. He tried touching it, only to have his paw pass through. He watched as his mother gave him a sad smile.

"I will be guiding you. More directly this time." She paused. "You'll see me pop in inconveniently or conveniently," the dragoness added in with a wink as she smiled slyly. She vanished without another word after that. Glint focused his attention on Spyro once more. Examining the odd black spot on his chest that just simply remained still, as if it was dormant.

* * *

The dragon stalked within the shadows, alone in the woods, he waited. Planning his next move and forming a back up plan if his original one failed. Now if the corrupting darkness he inserted into Spyro became dominant, then it would kill the purple dragon, leaving him with one other target.

Glint.

But how would he get to him? Lure him out? Infiltrate the city and assault him? Or simply wait until the time was right? The dragon stopped moving and stared down at the dirt ground. He needed to try an experiment of his. Yes, the plan would be set in motion. And if everything goes accordingly, than it should be nothing more than a simple process. The dragon raised his paws as he sat on his haunches, quietly chanting an ancient forbidden dark language. Suddenly a shade appeared. It hovered in front of the dragon. Who smiled deviously.

This project will succeed...

* * *

_"Spyro... Spyro... Spyro... Time to wake up." A voice echoed within the purple dragons head. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, which drowsily proceeded to scan the area around him. It was dark, everything around him was illuminated softly enough to make it manageable. He noticed the ground felt rough and hard. It was made of stone bricks or something. The purple dragon slowly rose up and tried taking step forward. His paw, instead of making contact with ground, moved pointlessly through air as nothing was there. Causing Spyro to sway as he became imbalanced, he regained his footing and fully realized he was in a very odd place._

_It was a void, darkness mostly covered it and the white light that illuminated some parts were slowly moving backwards dimming the area around him, although it wasn't very noticeable as Spyro had to squint his eyes to realize this. He took a step forward, suddenly dark bricks flew up and made a pathway. Puzzled, the purple dragon took a step back, causing the bricks to fall down and another set appear behind him._

_He played around with this before understanding it. The bricks form in the direction he was moving towards, only set locations though. He looked around more cautiously and saw there was doors around him. He walked towards one and opened it, expecting a passageway of sorts. Instead he was met with a brick wall._

_Unconcerned, Spyro made his way another door. It opened to reveal a brick wall, he was about to go to another before it suddenly broke apart and the purple dragon was immediately being sucked in by unknown force. He grabbed on to the wall next to him with both paws and looked behind. There was an ominous red light and inside a monstrous dark apparition was moving towards him slowly, saying, "Spyro must be destroyed!" The voice was raspy and very malicious, it contained no trace of being even dragon-like. Even more so, agonizing screams of horror and despair seemed to emanated from the apparition itself. It was the very embodiment of fear itself._

_The purple dragon was truly frightened, he scrammed towards the other door and it opened, a wall... Now panicking, the purple dragon looked behind him to see the apparition closing in, the cries of despair and horror started to affect his thoughts. He stopped staring and opened the only door left. There was a bright flash of light as he was sucked into the door. Spyro was thrown down onto the ground, grunting loudly as he rolled across with bruises becoming apparent. He opened his amethyst eyes and saw he was inside the same void, but different location. He saw an orb of light hovering in front of him. He started to follow it and when he did a child's scream was heard and he looked behind._

_There it was again! The apparition, it extended its arm and spoke whilst moving towards the purple dragon at a steady pace. **"Come Spyro, I will show you the path to oblivion. Come with me and you'll know true fear... Submit!"**_

_"Never!" With that, the purple dragon ran, following the orb of light that seemed to guide him. The brick paths that formed were like tunnels, some were broken apart far enough that he'd have to jump to make it across. He stopped at a section with two paths, left or right? The orb disappeared seemingly... He noticed the red ominous light from the right coming, and turned left without hesitation. He ran and ran until he reached a dead-end. And the orb was still nowhere to be seen._

_Spyro let out a cry of despair, was this it? Is this apparition going to get him now? He looked behind as he began backing himself to the wall behind him, trying to squeeze through so he'd have as much space as possible to think before being taken. The red light approached, the cries returned, the apparition that looked disfigured was extending its arm. **"Do you hear their cries Spyro? All they want is someone to be with them, to share their pain and suffering... Why won't you help them Spyro? Why won't you give them the comfort they deserve? Why Spyro? Why?"** As it said that, the cries got louder and louder, soon the apparition was merely meters from his face._

_Spyro was about to close his eyes before the wall behind him collapsed and then he sucked into the void. Memories flashed before his mind as he fell like a wingless bird. Ignitus... Cynder... The guardians... His parents... Sparx... Even the dragonfly he would love to see right now, to get out of this horrid vivid like dream. Yet it seemed so real..._

_He landed on the ground with and 'oomph' and opened his eyes once more. The purple dragon panted as he looked around... His eyes widened as he saw what was ahead of him._

_A maze..._

_Spyro took a deep breath and proceeded. Even more resolute to end this. He'd just have to continue. The maze was simple at first, but then, it got more and more complex. He found himself walking in circles apparently before figuring out there was a certain order he was supposed to walk throughout to continue. He suddenly reached a long narrow hallway. He began making his way through cautiously before he felt a sudden and unexpected tug on his hind paws. He let out a yelp as he looked behind._

_It was just bloody, dragon paws that started to pull him back. Spyro struggled fiercely, he broke through the grip and started to run down the hall. Suddenly the hallway became red and an endless stream of paws popped out, the cries of agony were back. That didn't stop Spyro from continuing he dodged multitudes of paws that aimed to drag him down with them. And while he did so, the same old voice came back, echoing as it said its words. **"Spyro, they want someone to share their suffering and pain. Why won't you help them? Why won't you?"**_

_He ignored the voice despite his terror and finally broke thought the hallway before ending up with two ways. Right or left? He hesitated as he saw what was on the left side, more like who..._

_Cynder._

_She looked up at him, eyes full of despair, and frightened. "Spyro! Help me!" She called out, voice filled with terror as she screamed. He looked to the right and saw the light... The light! He began making his way there before turning around as Cynder spoke again "Spyro! What are you doing? Help me, please... I don't want to be alone..." She said as she looked down. That touched the purple dragons heart, he remembered all the times he spent with the black dragoness, and he didn't want to be left alone, or leave Cynder alone too._

_He was about to step back to help Cynder before suddenly, the cries were heard again and the apparition appeared from behind her, both arms extended. She looked behind and let out a cry of fear, "Spyro! Please! No... Not like this... Don't leave me!" She screamed as Spyro realized something very critical, he looked behind him with sorrow. And back towards the light._

_"I'm sorry Cynder..." He said bitterly as he walked towards the light, it took every last of ounce of his willpower not to turn back as he heard Cynder's tormented screaming from behind and cries for help. He closed his eyes and stepped into the light. A voice spoke, soothing him and removing his fears, doubts, worries, it cleared his mind. "Spyro, you've made a wise decision. Do not worry, it is all over now. Hush now youngling. But, remember the Fallen."_

* * *

Glint sat next to Spyro, he sighed as he watched the purple dragon stir and suddenly stopping. He was concerned, what is going on? Suddenly the purple dragon made a sudden movement before jolting upright swinging both paws in a random, panicked like state. Before the white dragon could react, he felt one of his paws smack him right onto his right cheek. He recoiled slight pain, rubbing his cheek tenderly as Spyro stopped moving. Eyes wide with confusion, he looked around before returning his attention to himself. "Spyro?" The purple dragon turned his head back to the white dragon.

"Glint... I've just had the most horrifying nightmare."

"Really?" Glint inclined his head to ask for further information. The purples dragon nodded before proceeding to tell the white dragon about his vivid, but horrifying experience in there. The white dragon listened carefully, curious about the apparition that appeared in Spyro's adventure in his head.

"And I still can't smell anything," the purple dragon joked, trying to sniff in the air for any scents for his nostrils. He grunted before shrugging.

"What do you mean?" The white dragon gave him a puzzled glance.

The purple dragon realized Glint wasn't there at that time. "Well, long story short: I smelled a flower Cynder asked me too and I've temporarily lost my sense of smelling since then. And that happened yesterday..."

Glint nodded slowly, processing the information, he looked around briefly before returning his attention to Spyro. "I think Cynder would love to see you now. I'll get going, see you soon," the dragon departed without another word as a black dragoness stepped in. Her emerald eyes that held concern now twinkled with relief. Glad that Spyro was ok, she embraced the purple dragon, who laughed as Cynder began to squeeze him tightly.

"Spyro! I was worried..." The dragoness looked down, she didn't know what to say.

"I'm fine now..." The purple dragon twined tails with Cynder's, he nuzzled her with pure affection. "Anything that would concern me happened lately?" He said as he gently lifted her head with his paw, the two stared at each others eyes, emerald clashed with amethyst. They both smiled as Cynder began to answer his question.

"Oh, not much..."

* * *

Aurea couldn't help but stare at Fynir's torn wing membrane. It shocked her that he could bear with a life restriction such as that. He seemed fine with it though. At least on first glance it did. Aurea had observed him coming in almost everyday with books about the dragon's wing. He had sheets of paper with writing utensils along too. By then, she already concluded that he was interested in restoring his wing back to its former state.

To fly.

That was his goal, and it was an ambitious one too. Right now, the red dragon was attentive and sketching on a piece of paper. He seemed to grumble every now and then, crumbling papers and leaving them off the side to be disposed of later. Aurea realized Fynir had caught her staring at his wing when he looked up. He raised a brow. She immediately looked away, embarrassed. Focusing her attention back at more important matters, she started to preoccupy herself with thoughts.

Her thoughts drifted to Glint. She admired his noble ideologies and moral values, despite how naïve they were. The world wasn't perfect, she'd wish he knew that. But, she guessed he would have started to notice that by now. Aurea thought of Glint as a study buddy, and a good friend. She was sure he could say the same about her.

"Aurea," an unmistakable voice started, breaking the yellow dragoness' thoughts. It was Volteer, her uncle. "I need you to accompany me."

"Yes uncle," she immediately followed the guardian as he strode towards the temple front. She guessed he needed her to help him with organizing the event. The event's purpose is to remember those who had fallen during the war. Simply that. But now since the Fire Guardian Ignitus had perished, it was going to be more in-depth than usual. Upon reaching the front, there were many moles, dragons, and cheetahs. All working through their laborious task at hand. There were many materials lying around, with tools normally off to their side. Volteer stopped a little bit off to the outskirts of the work area, he turned to face the young dragoness.

"I will require your assistance to maintain productive work so it's ensured. Now, I know you're not a social dragoness, but I expect you to at least do your task beyond my expectations." He looked at Aurea with a critical eye before making his way elsewhere. Aurea gulped as she stared at the workers before her, she hated crowds; she disliked socializing to be honest. It was something she couldn't make herself excel at. Well, at least they were working. She kept a close eye on their progress, and while doing so, she hoped she wouldn't have to speak to anyone she didn't know. Uncomfortable with just standing in the open, she slowly made her way to a more secluded area where she could keep watch.

Time seemed to pass slowly for the dragoness, and much to her dismay, a couple of workers did come and ask her for guidance on placement of some of the things they were constructing. She was relieved when she saw a white dragon pass by her and then suddenly appear in front of her.

"Hello Aurea. Is this the event that you're talking about?" Glint said, watching the work progress. He turned to the yellow dragoness who nodded timidly. "Nice seeing you again, but I uh, have to go somewhere... Catch you later." Glint said awkwardly before running off. Aurea watched the white dragon take to the air and fly out of view. She assumed he was going down to the central area of the city. The city of Warfang itself was classified with three sectors. Central, East, and West Warfang. She had heard the white dragon was getting attention from the East sector, which normally had the lowers classes living there.

Apparently, she learned that he helped many people, but she thought he was a little to helpful. Aurea knew someone could try to take advantage of Glint and his helping hand, she really wished he knew that. Best to tell him though. The yellow dragoness continued observing the workers, wondering what the white dragon was up to now.

* * *

Glint flew down towards the city gates, he knew they weren't allowed to leave the city but there were still travelers passing by, and of course the rule didn't apply to the citizens of Warfang.

Only them.

The white dragon managed to sneak through the gates unnoticed and it into the wilderness. He was going back. Back to a familiar place... His cave. He remembered leaving his snake there, Vipek, he wondered how the little reptile was faring. Glint made his way through the woods without much hindrance. He could recall the path back and the landmarks that would assist him. The dragon began to let himself become attuned with nature. Listening to the soft crunch as he stepped on the moist grass, the chirping of birds and the sounds of the animated of the wildlife. He noticed the trees had leaves around them, Fall must be close. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the fragrant scent of the sweet flowers nearby. Ushering in a sense of connection and tranquility for the dragon. He wanted to lay down and think, muse about everything so far.

But he couldn't right now, he wanted to get back first. He guessed he was most like his mother, more in-tuned with nature and the beings in it. He was perfectly happy outside here in the woods, it provided him a sense of security. The dragon hear the howling of wolves and stopped briefly before continuing. He wasn't concerned, the wolves were most likely hunting for morning. After some time he was at the very front of his old home. The dragon stared at the entrance before entering, memories flowed through his head. He closed his eyes and ran his paw down the floor gently. Letting the silence envelope, he relaxed, listening to the sounds of dripping water. A sudden hiss interrupted his thoughts, he turned towards the source of the noise.

And wasn't all that surprised to see his companion, Vipek. The snake always refused to leave the cave, even once. The dragon never really understood why. And the more he thought about it, the more puzzled he became. Glint extended his fore arm, letting the snake slither up to this wing before suspending itself on there. Glint smiled in content. "Nice to see you too." The snake simply stuck its forked tongue out and reply before going silent.

"Vipek isn't just a random snake that was tamed long ago dear," a dragoness came out of the darkness. She nodded at the snake,"Vipek, or Psamathe, as we called him is the watcher of this cave. He makes sure that nothing here is disturbed by anyone other you, or one that is permitted to come here through your consent." She raised her paw towards the snake who lowered its head and stared into the dragoness' blue eyes.

"That makes a lot of sense. But you need to stop coming out randomly, especially without saying 'hello' first," Glint replied, as the snake slithered away, ether disinterested with the conversation or for another unknown reason.

"It's just purely effect Glint," she giggled before looking at the dragon. "Have I ever told you your actual name?" It was a rhetorical question, he didn't answer and instead, gave her a childish, eager expression. "Your name was supposed to be Orion. What do you think?" The dragoness gave him a comforting look, her white scales seemed to radiate from the darkness.

Glint chose his own name for various reasons. Orion seemed nice, but he felt his name right now was symbolic."It's... nice. Mother." The dragoness seemed to notice what his thoughts were and just smiled.

"I think you'd like to addressed as Glint, don't you?" She asked causally. The young dragon nodded as she began to walk towards the inner sections of the cave. "Very well, follow me. You came here for a reason, what is it?"

"I want to learn about him." Glint said with determination, what he said seemed to take the dragoness by surprise.

"Him, the misguided one?"

"Yes, the one who hunts me."

Illumielle had a saddened expression on her normally cheerful attitude, she looked regretful, as if she'd done something she didn't want to. A single tear leaked down her face, she didn't even bother wipe it as it 'hit' the ground disappearing.

"Are you sure?" She asked sternly. The white dragon nodded. "I'm sorry we've kept you with 'ignorance is bliss'. But this is something we'd thought you shouldn't learn until later."

Glint nodded without hesitation, there was no need for his mother to apologize as he already understood his parents reasoning. He was ready to learn about this dragon, he had to end this threat, one way or the other. "I wish to learn mother," the dragon said, reiterated what he said earlier.

"If you insist. I hope your heart can take this well dear," the dragoness gave him a grim look. "The dragon that hunts you, the misguided one is someone you would have known. If not for the war... I will show you." Illumielle raised her paw and gently tapped her son's forehead. An image briefly flashed through his head.

It showed four dragons, all four were blurred out until it zoomed in. The first two he took notice of were unmistakably, his mother and father. Both were smiling at the other white dragons, they stood on the cave floor. One was cheerfully jumping up and down, evident by how he seemed joyful in the air. Glint realized the dragon was him... he stared at the other Glint in shock. He felt sadness bubbling inside him, a pot of depression waiting to be poured. Glint refocused his attention on the other dragon. The other had a more stern expression as he laid on the floor, like he was in deep thought, he had a small smile forming on his lips as one eye was looking at the younger white dragon. A cheerful twinkle seemed to be hidden in his other eye.

Glint knew this dragon would be his sibling, an older sibling. His brother. He became very bitter and confused as he managed to expose the identity of the hunter. His brother... His brother was corrupted by the darkness and he was hunting him. Glint let out frustrated cry, one filled sorrow, it was long and mournful. He laid down on the floor, covering his head with his wings. Illumielle looked at him with an empathetic gaze, she stayed silent, letting the white dragon think. A long eerie silence passed. "Why mother? Why was he corrupted? What had caused him to fall so low?"

"Your brother... witnessed indescribable events, ones that weakened his mental strength and emotionally drained him. Leaving him ripe for the taking, not all light dragons are immune to the darkness and its powers. Keep that in mind. He should still have a chance of redemption, however, I fear it's slipping out of our grasp quickly."

"...And if it does?"

"You will have to kill him... I'm so sorry Ano Teri." Illumielle looked down with grief, Glint watched as his mother leaked tears. He was doing the same too, he didn't want to. He wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill his own brother, even if he never met him. Family, is still family.

"I... I wish... to be left alone. Please." He said as he wiped a tear, his mother nodded. Understanding the grief he felt she really wished he could have been more happy. But what ignorance he held wasn't bliss, and it certainly was going to last long ether.

"One last thing to take into consideration dear... You have a limited window left, the spark remains. Give the dwindling spark the life it needs and it will grow. Grow into something that will break the chains of darkness holding your brother... Maybe then you can save him."

"Brother, where have we gone so wrong?" Glint asked himself as the dragoness faded into the darkness. He curled into a ball and silently let his emotions dictate his actions.

* * *

"Zeth, you're doing wrong... Just take a break, please," Sarin said In desperation as the younger wind dragon worked with determination to complete his work. He shook his head fiercely and continued to work. Sarin didn't give up, "Come on, you need some time off. The memorial will be held soon. You need your rest."

"No. I must get this done!"

The green dragoness eyes flared, "Zethur. I want to you to stop. Now!"

"Sarin, I have to complete this! You don't understand!" The wind dragon called out frantically, he seemed intimidated by her rising anger.

"Zethur! Now!" Sarin raised her voice, her eyes brimming with anger.

"Master, please..."

"Zethur Gradivus Whirlind..."

"Alright! Fine... I'm sorry Master Sarin..." The wind dragon looked down with disappointment. The grey dragon dropped his tools and walked upstairs in a depressive manner, head hung low, wings deflated, slowly making his way to his room. The wooden floor moaned in response as the grey dragon went inside his room and closed the door. It was an action that stung Sarin. She figured she went too hard on him, Sarin knew she should have never raised her voice. But Zeth wouldn't listen. He was so intent on finishing this project for the Crafts and Arts contest, her apprentice was stubborn as a mule. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. The dragoness pushed her goggles up and stood there. Debating whether or not she'd talk to the young wind dragon.

Having made up her mind she went upstairs but stopped as she saw some of her old projects for the Arts and Crafts. These she made long ago, some during the war, some before. They reflected her emotions at the time they were made. Sarin stared at them with an reflective gaze, she couldn't help but think of those old times...

Sarin blinked her bright green eyes and turned towards the wind dragons room. She knocked on the door gently, "Zethur? Are you okay? Can I come in?"

No response.

Sarin tried to open the door, and to her surprise it opened. Revealing the grey dragon idly examining his work. He didn't seem to notice her presence, that was, until she got closer. "Master... Why choose me?" The sudden question from the dragon surprised the dragoness. She went over to his side and sat next to him as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Zethur... You know why," Sarin said.

"I don't," that was his response.

"You do. Remember the day we've met? That's when I knew you'd make a worthy pupil," she smiled as she recalled the events that led her to where she was now. With her apprentice, her work renowned, she worked hard for this. Too bad her family was non-existent to even notice her accomplishments.

"Yes. That was a year ago."

_A green dragoness walked down a solitary path, straight, but quiet. She was carrying a bag of materials she had received from the local producers. The dragoness suddenly turned her head as she saw an object coming towards her. "Watch out ma'am!" A small disc like object flew by her face as she took as step backwards. The disc turned around sharply as the a grey dragon ran past her, he used his element to reel in the disc and caught it in his mouth before taking with his paw. He stopped in front of the dragoness. "Sorry about that... I was playing with this," he waved the disc in his paws. The dragon was younger than the dragoness, by a couple of years at best. He looked eager, and certainly energetic._

_The dragoness stared at him before replying. "There's no need to apologize, but, did you make that disc by yourself?"_

_"What? This?" the dragon gave the dragoness a closer look of the disc. It was simple design. Rounded, skinny, made out of wood, more like Dalsic tree wood, which was known for its lightweight. Sort of rough-looking but it was slightly chipped here and there too, most likely from the time he spent playing with the object. The dragoness nodded in response to his question._

_"I very much did! All by myself! I learned some things in class today and I decided to try it out by making something. All it needed was some Dalsic wood, a sturdy frame with lots of surface area to get air resistance." The dragon started to explain how he made the object eagerly, and without much pauses. The dragoness, not really annoyed by his sudden enthusiasm about his object, found it very intriguing actually. The dragon impressed her with his knowledge of design and_

_"Do you live here?" She asked._

_"No, I don't. I'm just visiting with Elder Tarkish." That name rung a bell, the dragoness had a surprised expression written over. She hadn't realized it until now, but the two dragons shared a similarity in looks._

_"You're his grandson?"_

_The grey dragon gave her a nod. "Yep! That's me! Zethur Gradivus Whirlind."_

_"I see why. I'm Sarin." The dragoness extended a paw, he took it shook it gently. Eyes full of revere for the dragoness as he recognized her name._

_"Miss Sarin, may I accompany you back?" He asked politely, a sudden change of his personality. She nodded._

_"I wouldn't mind. Tarkish is at the village I'm going to right?"_

_"Yup!" Zeth was ecstatic, he hoped that he could become Sarin's apprentice. He really wanted to, it's his dream and passion to be a smithy. And no better master could be his than Sarin. He grinned brightly._

_Sarin was eager to talk to Elder Tarkish again, she wanted to speak to him about his grandson Zethur, the very same one who's escorting her back. Tarkish had been egging her to have him as an apprentice, she was impressed with his 'toy" and decided to give him a chance. After a few more tests, she just had to make sure he could take the role well. Even though the war was still waging, it didn't mean the hidden villages could have a sense of security. Sarin looked towards the sky and couldn't help but think: What if the war ended today?_

"That's why Zethur, I chose you because you impressed me, you've shown me your skills and they continued to impress me. Do you understand now?" Sarin gave Zeth, who had his gaze focused on the floor during the majority of the time, a smile.

"I do now. I'm sorry Sarin, I was trying to impress you, as I've always had. I was afraid I couldn't do it this time, and you'd be disappointed in me," the grey dragon sniffed almost dejectedly.

Sarin and had a thoughtful look, "Oh Zeth, you don't always have to impress me. I just want you to put in your best effort for everything you do. But, with respectable working times, an exhausted worker loses quality. Remember that." Zeth smiled, cheered up by her consoling, he suddenly felt her arms wrap around him. He felt happy with her embrace and returned it without another thought.

"You are like the little brother I've never had kiddo." She said as a whisper into his ear.

"You're the older sister I never had. Thank you Sarin."

The two broke off from their embrace. Sarin rubbed the younger dragon's head playfully. "Get back to work when you're ready!" He saluted her as she went out the door back downstairs.

"Yes ma'am!"

The green dragoness went downstairs and pushed her goggles back down as she examined her latest commission. She paced herself accordingly as she prepared her tools and got ready to work on the thing once more. Raising her hammer, she swung it down, but unexpectedly stopped, as she heard brief knocking on the door. She let out a sigh before pushing her goggles down once more and went rover to the door to open it.

To her upmost surprise it was a dragon, it's not the random visits that surprised her, but his wing! His left-wing had its membrane torn out brutally, she almost gasped but kept a stern expression on her features as she greeted him. "Hello sir, what brings you here?

"I've come to ask, if you could make this. It's a large project and I think I have enough to pay it off." He grabbed a large parchment and unrolled it in front of her. She examined the blueprint as it turned out to be. Her eyes widened as she saw how ambitious this was.

"You want me, to make a whole new wing membrane for you? Do you even know how risky that is?!"

"I do and I'm prepared for the consequences, whether good or bad," he said calmly.  
It struck her how cool he was about this. She raised a brow skeptically.

"I don't know whether I should just slap you or just yell at you," she said as she rubbed her temples. The dragon broke his calm look, and had replaced it with an intimidated one.

"Uh, I think neither would be fine Miss Sarin," he shifted uncomfortably.

"Of course you know my name, otherwise you would have went to some other smithy. Alright, come in. I'll see what I can do, we'll talk about payment later. I have to make sure if this is even possible."

"It is. It's been tried before."

"Somebody has done their homework," she replied in a teasing way. Sarin came back with some writing utensils and took one long look on the blueprint. She blinked, "alright, so you have done your homework. Saves me some trouble."

"What? You'd think I'd come in here without a clue as to what I'm doing?"

"Actually yes..." The red dragon feigned an offended look. Sarin smirked with a knowing look. "I jest."

"As do I."

"Oh so are you another one of those smarties... Tell me about your self. I'd might as well know my client."

"Well, I'm Fynir, to start. Um, do I have to say more?" He shrugged.

Sarin rolled her eyes."Well, duh. Yes you do, I'm not going to sit here in complete silence alright? So get talking."

Fynir just stared at her blankly, he didn't know what else to say. "Uh..." He tried to mentally grasp for words but came up empty. "Just pose me a question."

"How does it feel without flight?" She replied swiftly, not looking up. She was already busy scrutinizing the blueprint, as the dragoness started to mark things and scribble some stuff down.

"Depressing. I can't do half of the advanced combat moves that actually require you to fly," the dragon looked down. "I can't help but envy those who could fly. Even you, can fly. I can't... Do you know how it feels to be grounded? Unable to feel the cool wind blow across your face, making you feel free?"

Sarin looked up, halting her progress. "I don't. You must do."

The rest ended in silence. Fynir just watched attentively as Sarin worked on improving his blueprint before actually starting the project itself. He knew a mandatory event was taking place at the evening, and hoped he wasn't going to be late. The red dragon wondered how the others were faring.

* * *

Spyro stood next to Cynder as they marveled the night sky. He had his wing over the dragoness and the both of them was content with the way things are now. The dark sky was filled with millions of little glowing dots. Spyro looked at Cynder, who was almost completely invisible due to her scales. In fact, her eyes were closed, Spyro wouldn't have known she was there if she wasn't under his wing now. He smiled, "I love these moments. The times where I can just relax with the dragoness I know best and not have to worry about anything..."

"It's a just reward for saving the world don't you think?" Cynder replied with one eye open.

Spyro chuckled quietly, "I wouldn't ask for any more." Cynder snuggled closer to Spyro her scales touching his he felt the heat radiating from her body. Cynder yawned and shut her eyes, just breathing slowly.

"Well purple savior, what do you think of our newcomers?" She asked, eyes closed. Spyro put a claw to his chin, closing his eyes briefly.

"Glint? Well, since I've–I mean we–figured out he's a prankster for a moment than he's a noble dragon the second. Nice dragon, just wish he didn't try all sorts of pranks on me during the times we've... hanged out."

"And Fynir?"

"Fynir's friendly, we haven't talked much. But the times we've done... I can say he's good at heart."

"I'm more curious about them in the dojo. Can you imagine they'd fight? They would improvise like you before you starting receiving proper training on fighting. That is, if they weren't trained at all," Cynder shifted a bit to keep her body awake.

"I think the both of them will be a nasty surprise. Just like Aurea," the purple dragon shuddered as he remembered that one sparring session.

"I remember the first time we've seen her fought..." Cynder said, opening both eyes as she stared off into the dark night. Thinking about the dragoness that spent most of her time at the library.

"'You've' seen her fought. I was the one fighting her," he gently nudged Cynder as he said this.

"I recall a purple dragon almost losing to a dragoness..." The black dragoness commented, her tone dripping with humor.

"Hey! I underestimated her, she was deceiving. How was I supposed to know Aurea trained with Volteer? It's no wonder how she can perform so many advanced Electricity moves."

"And the only reason you've won was because you figured out she wasn't great at physical combat," Cynder just smirked as the purple dragon rolled his eyes.

"Well, for all that elemental prowess. It must have blatantly obvious. It explains why she tried so hard to keep me at a fair distance." A bell rung twice, abruptly ending their conversation. Both dragons raised their heads, they looked at each other and stood up.

"Looks like we lost our free time."

"Of course." The two dragons made their way to the temple front. They slowed down as they saw a platform in the very front. Most likely where the dragons will be addressing the crowd. In front of the platform however was a large object covered with a piece of cloth that was even more so larger than the object itself. To the left and right of the platform in the front was other wooden platforms. They had various instruments on them and apparently the musicians are preparing to tune.

"Oh, hi Spyro, Cynder," a yellow dragoness came up to them.

"Hello Aurea," both dragons replied.

"So you've heard the bell? Well good, because the event is near beginning. And the citizens will be here shortly," the dragoness let out a sigh, relieved that she was done with her part. Now it was up to the Guardians to do the rest. "Have any of you seen Glint?"

Cynder looked around briefly before shaking her head. "No, why?"

"It's just that I haven't seen him since the morning and it's already the evening," Aurea had a concerned look, she looked out towards the city as if expecting the white dragon to suddenly appear. He didn't.

"I'm sure he'll be here," Spyro reassured, as the dragoness timidly looked down.

"But what if–"

She was cut off by the sudden noises that came from afar where a giant crowd of citizens formed out of diverse species, moved towards the temple front. The dragons got out of the crowd's way. They all prepared themselves for what has to come. Aurea kept a close eye for a white dragon, one that would appear to be late.

The white dragon opened his eyes, it felt like a long time since he kept some emotions bottled up. And to finally release them, especially somewhere more comfortable was, relaxing to say the least. Glint stood up slowly, he recollected his senses and looked outside. He gasped as he realized he was going to be late for the event. He started to move down towards the exit, but stopped as a famille snake stopped in front of him. It hissed and coiled its body before rubbing its head against his forepaw. Glint smiled and leaned down with his head. "It was nice seeing you again... Psamathe." He gently ran a claw the snake's head and went over to the exit. He stepped outside and hopped down from the edge of the rocky plateau.

He absorbed the sense of he forest around him, it was dark, and the movements that was occurring inside the forest can be unsettling, to say in the least. Glint heard wolves howl, he wondered if they were hunting... Stupid question, of course they were. The dragon walked, he could hardly see more than a few feet in front, he immediately casted an orb that illuminated the path ahead. A cool breeze ran along the dragon giving him a slight chill, he knew traveling in the dark was considered dangerous. As it often proved fatal for those who were in the woods, as some creatures that hide during the day make their presence known in the chilling night. It was frightening to know there were creatures that actually hunted lone dragons. Wild creatures.

As he made his way through the almost ominous dark night, the dragon was surprised to see his orb flicker and die out. He stood alone in the darkness for a few moments before trying to cast another, it too, died out. Stunned, the dragon took a deep breath to prevent himself from panicking. They say, there's a symptom for traveling alone in the woods, in complete and utter darkness. One would get paranoid, then, they would imagine as if everything around them was monsters; they would panic and eventually succumb to insanity if they didn't get out. Glint wasn't concerned about that though.

He knew this forest, and this forest knew him.

Relying on his five senses he started to make his way back to Warfang. The dragon fell as he suddenly landed into a pit. He looked up, and then around, the space around him was to enclosed to fly out. Climbing was out of the option, the dirt was simply too unstable. He looked ahead of him, once more he tried to use an orb. A foul odor stuck him, he tightened his nose, trying to prevent most of the odor from dominating his smell.

A sudden flicker of light brightened the area ahead. The dragon recoiled at the sight, down in the once dark tunnel, was rows of skeletons. He identified them as dragons. He tried to recall if there was any reasons for this pit, but came up empty. He made a mental note to ask Aurea when he got the chance and made his way slowly though the skeletons, trying to avoid disturbing them. As it would be disrespectful. The odor lingered, Glint focused on the task at hand. And that trying to get out of this as soon as possible.

Glint found a hole to the side after minutes of searching. The dragon had to abolish the orb if he was to squeeze through. He hoped it was a chance of escape and started to squeeze through, it was incredibly tight, he felt his body was almost being crushed and had slight trouble breathing. Upon reaching the end of the hole, he poked his head out and took a deep breath before continuing. He quickly got the rest of his body out of the squeeze and looked around. He heard whispering, it was unsettling, slightly frightened he cautiously got an orb out. It illuminated the area and revealed shadows of dragons moving animatedly as if they were alive. He felt a familiar presence next to him and turned around to see his mother watching the shadows with a reflective expression. "Odd anomalies aren't they?" She looked at Glint before continuing. "These are remnants of the wars 'memories' so to speak. They are beings who couldn't ascend to the ancestors, it's rather saddening."

"Is this a fate for all those who–"

"No. These are the unfortunate ones. They linger here, living as if they hadn't died." One of the shadows stood upright and had their head pointed towards the white dragon. Who shifted uncomfortably.

"Are they aware of me? Do they even know they are dead?" He asked as the shadow moved closer and closer to Glint.

"They're not aware of anything. Their death, even your presence. If you make contact with them, you'll relieve their memories before their passing. It is vivid, mind you. What they felt before will be felt by you." The shadow stopped in front of Glint staring as if he wasn't there. It craned its neck back and apparently opened its mouth as it was speaking, the other shadows that were among it reacted and got ready for an unseen threat. Glint hesitantly stuck his paw out and touched the shadow.

_"Ulmous, what do you see?" A green dragon asked he had a terrified expression and was shaking with fear. The black dragon next to him had his eyes closed, as if he was preying. He was muttering indescribably._

_"Nothing..." Glint could feel the fear that all Ulmous was feeling, and guessed he was the shadow he touched. He looked at the three dragons behind him before walking closing to the hole._

_"Are you sure? I've thought we've heard something... All of us did!" A dragoness cried out in a panicked whisper. She began backing away, closer to the rocky like wall. The only light source viable was a lantern. It was dying out, but there was more fuel for it to keep burning nearby. All dragons paused as they heard some scratching from the other side._

_"I'll see if I can poke my head out alright Silva?" He said reassuringly and began to get even more closer to the hole._

_"Don't! You'll get us all killed!" The green dragon called out, but Ulmous shook his head and continued regardless. There was a loud roar as that caused everyone to freeze. Blood filled with fear Ulmous gulped, and stared at the hole intensively._

_He was suddenly knocked down by an unseen creature and began thrashing as everything else went into pure hysteria. The preying dragon started to muttering even louder as the green one held clutched his chest in pure horror as he watched his friend being mauled brutally. The dragoness just curled up into a ball and cried._

_Glint felt the large amounts of stinging pain as the creature began to cut Ulmous brutally. He was resisting fiercely but was quickly losing strength. He heard a piercing, chilling scream from the creature, who was still unseen as it remained a shadow. It made his blood run cold. As Ulmous laid there as he finally lost strength, his blood was everywhere around him, and more came out of his wounds. He watched in horror as the creature got off of him and leapt at the dragoness, she died instantly as it snapped her back. It started to kill of everyone without mercy and finally paused as it finished. It quickly crawled through the hole and disappeared. Glint could feel his emotions, the pain, the shock, as his vision went dark as Ulmous died there._

"Vivid? Wasn't it?" Illumielle said she stared into Glint's brown eyes intently. The white dragon nodded.

"But... the creature..."

"It's long gone, you don't have to worry."

"What was it though?" He looked up at his mother, expecting an answer.

"Even I, don't know dear," she replied, Glint looked back at shadows which had disappeared. He returned his attention to the dragoness after a moment.

"Why do you tell me this? Why let me learn about these anomalies?"

"To understand the world, one must interact with the unknown," the dragoness looked back at the hole and she gestured to it. "I will guide you out of here. Follow me." She lost her form and became a bright orb that flew through the hole. Glint followed and saw she had resumed her form as a dragon, as she was sitting there with concern evident on her eyes. "You must get out quick. One shouldn't linger here."

The dragoness led Glint to an exit after what seemed like forever in the tunnels and he promptly climbed out, relieved he was out of there. He noticed his mother disappeared as usual. He took in some breaths to compose himself. After that the dragon saw how late it was and made his way back to Warfang swiftly.

* * *

Aurea looked out at the night sky. She was concerned as Glint wasn't here still, and the Guardians were about ready to start. She feared he was in trouble, maybe helpless... But what could she do? Disobey direct orders from the Guardians, much less her uncle? She wasn't bold enough, she never was. So all Aurea did was silently prey that he was safe, whilst fidgeting nervously.

Something caught her attention, it was a white speck way down in the street. She squinted, trying to catch a clear look as the speck became more and more visible. She recognized the speck as Glint weaving through the crowd as he made his way towards the middle. His scales were dirty and was covered with dirt which stood out like a lone flower in a field of grass. She let out a sigh of relief as the a loud drum suddenly boomed, resonating through everyone's ears. Aurea refocused her attention to the front.

As Guardian Terrador took his place in the front. "Welcome, citizens of Warfang!" His baritone voice seemingly echoed around the area due to its sheer intensity, "We are here to remember. To never forget those who had perished during the war and to especially remember our Fire Guardian Ignitus..." The yellow dragoness noticed Spyro had a glossy look on his eyes, he seemed sad. She knew why of course. Cynder was already in the process of comforting him. Aurea had a small smile as she saw this, she returned her attention to Earth Guardian. "Who had sacrificed himself to help our saviors Spyro and Cynder!" Terrador spread his wings out as the cloth that covered the large figure fell. It was a statue of Ignitus, on it were names of all those who had perished inscribed. The crowd cheered and some clapped. Mostly everyone appreciated Spyro's achievements, whilst Cynder on the other hand, was looked on with caution. Regardless, even with the doubts of trust they cheered for the dragoness as well. Glint looked around briefly and saw Fynir next to him, eyes glued to the front. Behind him was Sarin and Zethur closely next to his mentor. The white dragon looked back towards the front.

Aurea felt a familiar dragon take his place next to her. She turned her head to face Glint who grinned at her before gesturing to the front as they shouldn't be distracting themselves right now. Terrador had continued, "Remember citizens, be grateful, be glad, be sad, but above all else! Just do not forget those who had fallen for us to continue living, to continue our paths down the road of life!" Terrador took a few steps back as a melancholic instrument played a few notes before the drums started with powerful blows. Shortly after they were joined by other instruments and finally the choir joined in. Saying these words with along with the melancholic tune:

_"For the Fallen here thee..._" Everyone had their heads bowed at this point. As the sweeping motion of sadness filled everyone's hearts and mind.

It was repeated many times over the tune and soon enough it all built into one great and powerful, yet melancholic crescendo with the other instruments before ending. There was a mournful silence. No one moved, nothing stirred, just one long silence as everyone thought about those they had lost. Friends, family, neighbors...

"Thank you all for coming, we appreciate that," said Terrador as every began moving while in silence. Glint turned his head to Aurea, she had her eyes closed. A small tear escaped her eyes, the white dragon didn't notice though. As he already had his head back in the previous position.

"Aurea? Are you okay?" The dragoness opened her eyes and stared down onto the floor. Thoughts she didn't want to resurface just came. The dragoness turned her head away from Glint. Not wanting to show him that she was crying.

"I'm fine..." The dragoness suddenly dashed off sight before he could react. The white dragon didn't bother to give chase as he stood there with a puzzled expression. He pondered for an explanation for her abrupt departure.

"Hey Glint," Fynir appeared by his side. "Did you scare Aurea off this time?" He had a grin on as he said that. The white dragon pondered for another moment before answering as he shook his head.

"No. She just... I don't know." Fynir's grin dropped as he heard this.

"I reckon she went back to her dorm no doubt. But why?"

"I was thinking the same exact thing," the white dragon replied with puzzlement.

Fynir patted his shoulder, "Why don't you go check on her?"

"I don't think that'd be wise."

"Just go!" Fynir pushed Glint with enough force to make him stumble, he quickly made his way to the stairs and stopped as he looked back to see Fynir motion him on. He sighed and went up the stairs to Aurea's dorm. He stopped there, thinking about his approach to the dragoness. Should he just knock and come in or...?

Instead, he had a different idea. The dragon made his way back his room, passing through the seemingly endless stream of hallways. Upon reaching his dorm, he opened the door gently and went over to the nearby desk and pulled out a writing utensil and paper. He then walked back to Aurea's dorm and scribbled a message down hastily. A simple 'are you okay?' His penmanship was sloppy to say in the least. Not surprising as he never learned to write, but reading, was a different story. The dragon quickly proofread his message before sliding it under the door.

He then proceeded to wait.

He had his ears trained on the door, ready to listen for movement. It wasn't long before he heard movement as Aurea got closer to the door and picked up the message. She read it silently and then proceeded to write and reply. A moment passed before a small sigh from the dragoness came as the note slid out. She was aware of his presence otherwise she'd be going to his dorm to return the message. Glint picked it up, it read:

_'I'm fine Glint. It's just some memories that I didn't want to remember came back. And no, I don't need your comforting... Sorry for that, I'm just upset. It's heartwarming knowing you care though... I guess you can come back tomorrow, I'll be ready for talking by then._

_P.S. You need to work on that penmanship.'_

Glint stared at the door after that, debating whether he'd reply or just go and obey the wishes of the dragoness. He decided to go with the latter and went back to his dorm with haste as it was late. Upon reaching his dorm he went inside and hopped onto his bed and sighed with solace as he thought on his plans for dealing with his brother. He stared at ceiling, eyes reflective and gleaming with sadness, he ceased all movements before closing his eyes and letting the freedom of sleep comfort his mind. And to dull his thoughts with an unrelenting compelling force. His last thought, was of tomorrow's actions.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I've just exceeded my longest chapter... again.**

**Anways, I hoped you've all enjoyed the chapter. I've had a lot of enjoyment writing it.**

**Next chapter brings in the [redacted]. Sorry can't spoil it... **

**As usual, point out those pesky errors!**


End file.
